Oblivion's Return
by Heide DeVries
Summary: After Life, The Negaverse, Everything. The Negaverse is merging with Darkwing's universe. Bad news for Darkwing. FINISHED!
1. Chainsaw

_**Disclaimer: **Darkwing Duck and all related characters belong to Disney, no profit is being made off of this fiction--it is completely for entertainment purposes._

_To Nookta Morbid, one of my muses. The best author in Korea._

**Oblivion's Return**

**Chapter One: Chainsaw**

Dr. Reginald Bushroot, the nearly-deranged (perhaps just lonely) plant scientist turned mutant duck, fumbled with the upturned collar of the dark overcoat he wore. He knew very well the reaction he would receive if anyone found out he indeed the well-known criminal portrayed by the media. It was difficult for him to successfully leave his greenhouse these days, every duck in Saint Canard knew his name and what he'd done in the notorious criminal group The Fearsome Five.

No one would have believed his reasons for leaving his precious sanctuary today. Even Darkwing Duck would accuse him of being up to some horrible lawlessness; the truth be told Bushroot was only in town for the local plant store's annual sale. Not that anyone would believe it, or would bother to ask the lonely plant duck.

Walking into the front door, before he could get a shopping cart (that would no doubt be full on the first aisle), his azure eyes flashed interest on a stand of high quality soil enrichment products. Exclaiming several of joy escaped his agape beak as he scrambled to grab as many of the display items as possible. Only then did the duck try to stumble back to get a shopping cart, a very difficult task, having trouble keeping his arms wrapped around the mass of products he captured. Finally he reached a vacant cart throwing the products inside the metal basket of the cart.

Exhausted the plant duck dabbed at his forehead with one of his leafy hands, "What a mutant duck does for his only friends..."

"I sure as heck wouldn't waste the energy that's for sure." A rough, albeit familiar, voice behind him said, "Hey, Daisy, know where they keep the chainsaws in this nauseating store?"

Feeling a knot form in his stomach Bushroot turned about quickly seeing the one criminal in all Saint Canard he dreaded seeing the most.

"N-NegaDuck?" He quietly stuttered, shrinking back merely in instinct the mutant Saint Canardian grew meek as he spoke to his former leader, "W-what are you doin'-n' here? I-I mean..."

NegaDuck's already angered face grew more fuming, "Can't you hear, you knob? I asked you a question! Now tell me before I shove you down a mulcher and use you for topsoil!"

Bushroot could sense urgency in the enraged duck's voice, so he quickly replied, "Down towards the end of the store-e... I think-k... I mean-n I don't go to that aisle it-t scares-s me... "

"You think?" His leader repeated, narrowing his eyes, "If you're not right about this, you'll wish you'd never been born. So help me I'll find the weed-killer--"

"Hold it right there, NegaDuck!" Came a cry from just beyond the front entrance to the store: it was Darkwing Duck without question. The crime-fighter's unmistakable, self-righteous voice was the constant ear-sore to all criminals in Saint Canard.

"Later!" Declared NegaDuck, giving Bushroot a half-hearted wave of his hand (more of a dismissing gesture than anything else), as he bounded out of sight onto one of the store aisles. Calling back a threat, "You'd better be right about this!"

Within seconds of NegaDuck's disappearance Darkwing made his entrance with his sidekick (and friend) Launchpad McQuack tailing his heels. The masked hero scanned the front of the store, at first skipping over Bushroot completely, as he searched for his twin from the Negaverse, "I know he's in here, Launchpad, there is no way he went into the Lost Bunnies Memorabilia Museum next door."

Hearing a scream from the back end of the store Darkwing's vision jerked to the location, "Launchpad!"

"Right-o', DW!" And they both dashed off in that direction. Just when Bushroot thought he might be able to shop on in peace, Darkwing screeched to a half just before he disappeared onto the same aisle NegaDuck had darted down.

Backtracking the masked mallard gave Bushroot a sharp eyeing over, "Bushroot! What are you doing here?"

"... Shopping." The mild duck replied, knowing he would most likely be accused of theft anyhow.

Another scream ensued from the depths of the store and Darkwing's attention went back to the crisis at hand, taking off down the aisle but not before sarcastically saying, "Yea, Right. I'll be back to deal with you, Bushy!"

"Why does everything have to go so sour?" Questioned the green duck under his breath, glancing at his still half empty basket, "Might as well live up to my expectations."

He decided quietly after he visited a few more aisles that he would slip out the front with his basket, surely a fight with NegaDuck would keep the masked hero occupied for quite sometime. After all the two ducks were practically twins, occasionally they would speak at the same time--softly put it was a scary resemblance. Once Bushroot even wanted to question NegaDuck about the possibility of them being twins, but mentioning Darkwing Duck in the presence of the malicious villain was like mentioning roaches to an exterminator. NegaDuck considered Darkwing the bane of his existence, though no one questioned exactly why except that NegaDuck despised Darkwing so (except for the obvious reason: that Darkwing interfered with his plans far too often).

Making his way onto the first aisle Bushroot began to collect items, his mind pondering if NegaDuck had made it to the chainsaws or not. It really didn't matter to him for any reason than his own safety. He knew that NegaDuck wouldn't make light of his threat about using weed-killer on him and would hate to suddenly find himself in a tight situation involving the angry mallard.

So he decided he'd best go and check on the fight before he made his exit from the now chaotic store. Just a little peek couldn't hurt. He convinced himself as he left his basket halfway down the aisle and inched up ahead towards the part of the store with the most excitement. Leaning his head out around the corner seeing the dark version of Darkwing nearby, "How's it going, NegaDuc-k-k..?"

"Just peachy," He snidely replied, in one hand he held a shovel and down by his feet rested the duck's perfered weapon, "w'adu'ya want a cookie for being right about the chainsaw or something, you nitwit?"

"I-I um... well..."

The conversation was interrupted by one of Darkwing's nonsensical battle cries, the hero flying towards his twin in a mid-air kick. NegaDuck dodged with attack, but just barely, "Well, spit it out, cat-got-your-bill?"

"Well... good luck I gu-ess..." Bushroot decided conversation with NegaDuck was like intentionally striking your head against a wall, painful and not generally smart. Backing away the mutant duck turned away from the fight at the end of the aisle, "S-see you later-r..."

That would have been all of it, Bushroot wanted to leave now. Not really wanting to be caught up in a fight that wasn't his, not wanting to see the ending to the fight for whatever happened would not be positive for him. Darkwing would come after him if he won, or perhaps worse yet if NegaDuck won... It sent a shiver down his spine, he didn't want to be anywhere near NegaDuck.

Yet just as he was leaving he heard Darkwing call for Launchpad's help. Soon after another crash sounded off, stirring up a cloud of dust that caused Bushroot to cough sickly and his eyes to swell up with water and sting. Nothing happened after that, no sounds of fighting, no voices...

Curiosity getting to him Bushroot inched back towards the battlefield. "Hello... D-darkwing?"

He heard no reply. The dust finally clearing from the air Bushroot saw the scene completely now. One of the nearby display stands, of potting soil, had fallen onto the fighting trio. Bushroot then noticed an injured hand creeping out from under several bags of soil. The mild Bushroot timidly began to remove the mess, soon realizing that it was NegaDuck who he was ultimately trying to help, feeling somewhat obligated in doing so he continued to move the bags. NegaDuck was unconscious, as were probably both of the heroes somewhere else under the mess.

"Da-Darkwing!" Called a voice behind Bushroot, causing him to turn around and leave the unconscious NegaDuck unattended for a moment. Seeing the familiar sight of the young duckling in violet that usually followed Darkwing around. Noticing Bushroot she suddenly became irate, "Hey, you walkin' salad bar, where's Darkwing!" Suddenly seeing NegaDuck she rushed forward, "D-a-a-er-Darkwing?"

"He's in there somewhere, little girl." Bushroot said, void of malice for once. This time for some reason he couldn't be happy that Darkwing had been defeated, perhaps because he wasn't the cause of it.

The energetic little girl backed away, a grimace, "NegaDuck."

Practically stepping on the unconscious villian's head to climb over him the girl began to search the rubble, ignoring Bushroot and the injured NegaDuck completely. Resuming the effort to help NegaDuck, Bushroot pulled his former leader from the mess by wrapping his vined arms around the duck's waist. Almost gently the plant mutant moved towards his shopping cart putting the knocked-out mallard into the metallic basket. A disappointed look on his face as he started towards the exit, "What am I getting myself into...?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me too much for my grammer errors, I've been out of school for a while and my english is a bit off. I made this story at my friend, Nookta's suggestion (as well as my own) and I have several other chapters of it pending on my computer. Future chapters might have slash, if I decide to continue that is. Just wanted to see how it would fair on :ja ne: _


	2. Greenhouse

**Author's Ramble: **_Oh my gosh! Reviews! Thank you guys! Oh and about the slash. I have a habit of putting into my fiction even though I don't truly mean to so that's my purpose for the warning (it's out of my control, the key's work themselves sometimes). I've decided if I do anything blatantly (intention) slash that I will make them extra chapters and detached from this fiction. I hope that's all right. Thanks again for the reviews. _**Disney owns Darkwing Duck and all related Characters. If I owned Darkwing Duck it would still be producing new episodes. **

* * *

**Oblivion's Return  
Chapter Two: Greenhouse**

_What've I done._ Wondered Bushroot for a second (or was it the fifth) time. Not only had he aided NegaDuck escape but he ended up taking him back to his greenhouse. NegaDuck was the least likely person to be grateful for being saved. Somehow Bushroot knew that he would come to regret helping the masked mallard Darkwing's archenemy.

He knew Darkwing would be all right, after all that little girl that follows him around would surely pull him from the rubble--like Bushroot had NegaDuck. Though it would be likely that Darkwing was in the same general shape that NegaDuck was in. Bushroot particularly wasn't worried about the twin to NegaDuck... after all, if Darkwing was gone it would make his life much easier.

Placing the unconscious duck on one of the flat operating tables, that was originally used for his experiments, Bushroot used it much like a bed. Propping NegaDuck's head up somewhat and using what he could for a pillow and blanket, though he himself didn't sleep much like normal ducks did anymore. Using one his aloe plants near the back of the greenhouse, that was heated more to suit desert temperature plants, he began to work on fixing up NegaDuck's wounds. Shaking his head as he realized NegaDuck himself didn't take the time to fix up wounds himself, seeing older wounds on the duck's arms and legs. "Don't you even like yourself?"

He didn't expect an answer, but he got one, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The injured duck's eyes opened warily, growling at his companion once he realized Bushroot was leaning over him. Bushroot shrank back once more, taking his aloe plant with him. "Y-You're awak-ke..."

"Where the _heck_ did you take me?" NegaDuck sneered looking around at his surroundings dizzily, "Oh, I get it. I've died and gone to the afterlife. Where's the fire and brimstone?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my house isn't anything like yours..." Muttered Bushroot before trying to ask him a serious question, "How's your head?"

"What do you care?" Quickly retorted the other.

"So sue me I asked you a question." Bushroot couldn't help but become angered with the duck's constant anger towards him. He also realized if NegaDuck wasn't injured he would most likely wouldn't get away with being so brave around him.

"If I knew which one of the three of you to punch I would fix that attitude of yours," Snarled NegaDuck, sliding to the edge of the makeshift bed, "I'm getting out of this disgusting place before I puke or something."

Bushroot stopped himself from saying anything more, turning away from the stumbling villain looking at the aloe plant he held in his hands. Quietly thanking the plant for sparing the medicine on such an unworthy, ungrateful duck.

"What're y'a pouting for?" Asked NegaDuck in a hiss, "You disappointed I didn't thank you graciously for helping me out? If you wanted thanks you should've taken Dimwing Duck. But then again, when have you done anything for anyone other than yourself?"

"Excuse me, I'm doing things for the plants in this garden all day long. You're the one who's done nothing for anyone but himself..." Bushroot said hotly, walking off with the plant in his leafy appendages to return it to the part of the greenhouse it belonged to. Calling back, "I like you better when you're unconscious..."

"I bet." Snorted the dark masked mallard, finally putting his feet to the floor and attempting to move away from the bed, not having much luck because of a lack of balance. "I gott'a get out of here."

NegaDuck finally let his arms stop supporting himself on the side of the experiment table, starting slowly and painfully towards the greenhouse's open door. Behind him he heard Bushroot again, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you. You can't get anywhere in your shape."

"I'm not spending another minute in this nature filled Hades. I have places to go, havoc to wreak, places to destroy..."

"Then, that's it?" Bushroot said, at a real loss with how to end a conversation with the duck. Lowly saying, "Atleast _he_ would've been thankful... confused yes, but thankful."

"What was that?" Questioned NegaDuck turning around his face turning back to the mutant duck, "If I were you I would not ever mention that... guy in front of me again."

"I know-w. I'm sorry..."

"Of course you are, now apologize." Sneered the duck, tilting his head to one side as he gave Bushroot a sharp overlooking (much like Darkwing had in the store), "You have a _thing_ for him or somethin'?"

"A _what_?" Bushroot exclaimed. He suddenly felt like he could choke on air, as if it was hard to breath. He'd never been asked such a strange question.

"A _thing_ for him." NegaDuck repeated, now with his stamina regained he backtracted to stand in front of the meek Bushroot, "Out of all the Fearsome Five, Megavolt and you happen to be the only one's that've actually helped that good-for-nothin'-do-gooder. Megavolt's reason was more valid than I give him credit for, what's your excuse...?"

"I have an great sense of right and wrong?" Bushroot shrugged.

NegaDuck reached up grabbing ahold of the duck's bill clamping it shut and pulling the taller Bushroot down to meet his eyes, Saying in a whisper, his intense eyes looking back into the other's soft azul gaze, "Go fish. That's not the reason."

A whimper escaping the side of Bushroot's beak, not sure what the other wanted (because NegaDuck always _wanted_ something), muffled he attempted to speak again, "'ega'uck...?"

NegaDuck simply laughed. Finally letting his companion's beak free as he stepped backwards, turning towards the door.

Bushroot's former leader's actions confused greatly, never once in all the time he'd been around NegaDuck had he acted in such a way. NegaDuck was almost calm as he left the greenhouse.

"A _thing_?" Whispered the plant duck before quickly deciding to himself: "I've got work to do. I don't have time for this..."


	3. Universal Plug

**Disney just owns... all of the Darkwing characters. **

* * *

**Oblivion's Return  
Chapter 3: Universal Plug**

"Gos," Drake Mallard repeated, annoyed, as his daughter blantantly ignored his voice, "Gosalyn..."

Finally his daughter gave him attention, saying sweetly, "Yes, Dad, what is it? Can I get you anything?"

"Urg." He grumbled, tenderly adjusting himself on the couch he lay on, "You're blowing this way out of purportion! I should be out there in the Ratcatcher looking for NegaDuck!"

His adopted daughter shook her head, her orange ponytails bobbing slightly, "Dad! You broke your arm! How much more serious can it get? NegaDuck is always a tough opponent and you're just going to get yourself into trouble not taking care of yourself."

Drake hated to admit that she might be right, though it stung his ego to think he couldn't successfully deal with NegaDuck in his current state. Launchpad had taken nearly the same damage, minus the bruised ego. The pilot was happily content to watching Pelican's Island reruns with an ice-pack on his head and a cold soda in his hands (or even attempting to repair the Thunderquack). Drake however couldn't get several nagging questions from his head about NegaDuck's sudden reappearance.

Since the incident where _Darkwing_ traveled through dimensions (or at least wedding cakes at the local bakery), NegaDuck hadn't shown his face. Drake theorized that his twin was dead for a while but soon double-guessed his own conclusion. Wouldn't he also be dead if NegaDuck was?

Yesterday, when he was out patrolling the street's of Saint Canard, seeing NegaDuck alive was almost relieving. (Relieving in the way of know where a snake in the grass is _before_ you step on it.) NegaDuck had resorted back to causing general mayhem in the city once more but it was just like old times again for Darkwing. Seeing his twins angered eyes at his smoke-filled entrance was all Darkwing needed to reassure him the duck standing before him was indeed NegaDuck.

What was difficult for the masked mallard to understand was his malicious twin's retreat into the nearby gardening center. All the times before NegaDuck had enough weaponry to win a small rebellion in a foreign country but yesterday was different.

As silly as it sounded to Drake, it was as if his twin was below his game. On the battlefield NegaDuck usually owned Darkwing until the evil duck was ultimately outmatched by wit, or sometimes even by luck.

"Mr. Mallard-d-d-d-d!" Called out the overly-pleasant voice of Binky Muddlefoot entering their house. Her voice causing Drake to shrink back against the cushions of the couch, grimacing at the thought of having to talk to his neighbor. She entered the room carrying a basket full of what looked to be cookies, her smiling face unwavering as she loved over the injured Drake, "Gosalyn told me Launchpad and you had... ur... some kind of accident. I thought I'd just bring over something nice for you as a get well present."

Before Drake could stumble out a half-fake reply of thanks he heard a crash from the kitchen. _Gosalyn_. He rolled his eyes, but quickly he realized this was a false asumption as he heard Herb Muddlefoot's voice calling, "Say, _Drakester_ when'd you get-a new refrigerator?"

"It's not new, it's just idiot proof!" Drake called back to him.

Soon enough the heavy form of Herb Muddlefoot entered his living room, giving a hardy laugh, "Well-ain't that s'mthin'! H'un, can we get one?"

Drake knew that his neighbor wouldn't catch the insult. Instead the larger duck flopped down on the couch beside Drake and patting him on his shoulder harshly. Drake grimaced, saying in sarcasm, "I'm so grateful you wonderful neighbors bothered to come over and see how we are..."

"We'll that was an awful accident, Gos' told us all about it!" Binky said.

"I can only imagine what she told you happened, actually." Drake gave his daughter a sharp gaze._ Probably an extreme skating accident, or zombie attack..._ Drake thought to himself knowing all too well his daughter's imagination was far too well constructed for her own benefit.

Herb gave his injured neighbor a nudge in the ribcage, "Hey, _Drakester_, how about turning on the tube? Let's see if Pelican's Island is back on... say, where's Launchpad?"

"Fine. And I don't know where Launchpad is..." _Probably working in the Tower._ He couldn't shake the notion that Herb came over to watch the television not to see if he was doing all right. Then again Drake decided if Herb actually came over, for an unselfish reason, he might have might have worried if it was actually Herb at all (and not one of those Alien Body-Snatchers Gosalyn always talks about).

Without much delay Herb had pressed the television's power on and the screen began to appear, tuned into the local news as Drake usually had it. Before Herb could change the channel however a news flash come onto the screen causing Drake to say, "Hold it, Herb."

The reporter, the overly exhubriant Lockjaw, began, "This is your local news with a disturbing bulletin. Apparently, just several minutes ago the Saint Canard First National Bank was held-up by the notorious criminal NegaDuck..."

"NegaDuck!" Drake hissed, only to get a strange stare from his neighbors. "Um... Haven't heard that name in a while have ya'?"

"No, thought he was gone, actually. But I don't pay attention to the news. It's depressing." Binky said.

"... Now for a look with the on-the-street camera crew," Lockjaw smiled, as if he was oblivious to the destruction (not to mention loss of money) that could ensue while NegaDuck was robbing up the bank. The television screen switched over to what should have been a picture of the bank, but instead was just static. After a moment it switched back to the confused reporter, "Well, it seems our crew is having technical difficulties... but in other news, the largest collection of plastic fruit..."

Drake got to a quick, but wobbling, stand glancing to Gosalyn. She knew what her father was asking from her without words, though worry penetrated the young girl's eyes; she silently agreed. Suddenly she spoke up, "Hey, um... Binky, Herb... Why don't you guys take the television back to your house for the evening. I've got homework to do and dad thinks I watch it too much anyhow..."

"Well, dear, that's awfully kind..." Began Binky.

Drake's daughter quickly retorted, hoping they wouldn't decline: "Come into the kitchen! At least get something to eat would you?"

While his neighbors were distracted Drake made his way to the recliner and flopped down quickly into the seat, in a well-practiced motion he pressed down the head of the statue between the two chairs.

Darkwing Duck was going to stop NegaDuck.

* * *

**A/N: **_I wanted neighbors like the Muddlefoots all of my life. Even though they are tacky they are fun to hang around with, as long as your name isn't Drake Mallard. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I think Gos was acting strange in this chapter, I hope it wasn't OOC. _


	4. Dust

**Darkwing Duck is completely owned by Walt Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return  
Chapter Four: Dust**

Megavolt couldn't take the racket any longer. When he said he would be able to house Quackerjack for a while he didn't imagine the trouble he would get into. Every day he would come how to the sound of maniacal laughter from... somewhere in the house... it was how he kept track of the insane harlequin-clad toymaker's whereabouts. Occasionally Megavolt would wake up to have Quackerjack sitting on top of him staring at him as he slept.

_"Do you have any control of how creepy that you make yourself out to be?"_ Megavolt had asked. Of course the jester only snickered and talked to his stuffed banana, Mr. Banana Brain, and would bound around the house like a cat on an energy high. When Quackerjack did speak to him, Megavolt noticed it was usually about making his malicious toys for a villainous plot or generally about causing mayhem. Never once had they had a serious conversation, but then again Megavolt in no way wanted to use his brain for such trivial things as talking to the toymaker.

Megavolt would usually retreat to _his_ room and tinker away at his electrical devices, including his latest invention... which he'd yet to name or have a purpose for. Really he was just killing time until he felt the urge to commit another crime in Saint Canard. Megavolt seemed to have less and less motivation as the days went on. He tried to blame his delimma on his house guest but found himself wondering why even Quackerjack was reduced to talking about crime and hadn't left the house to actually commit his ideas to action.

It was on some night while listening to Quackerjack in the next room doing what he could best describe as yodeling, that Megavolt heard a faint knocking on his door. He prayed it wasn't that loser guitarist next door wanting to borrow a cup of sugar (or worse a light bulb) from him. Hoping to shy off any one unwelcome to his home Megavolt called towards to door, "Go away, no one's home!"

Quackerjack, hearing Megavolt's unfriendly exclamation added his own, "... and we don't buy subscriptions either! Unless they're for dental hygenic care or basket weaving..."

_What?_ Megavolt's eyes scanned the ceiling for a moment trying to make sense of exactly why the jester would want those kinds of subscriptions. "Why basket weaving?"

"You don't want to know, Megsy!"

"Um... guys." A voice said through the door, meekly.

"If it isn't Bushroot, Lord of the Fichus Kingdom?" Quackerjack questioned as he bounced towards the front door, watching Megavolt come from the other room to join him. Megavolt promptly went to open the door, but the jester grabbed ahold of his hands. His eyes playfully meeting Megavolt's own for a moment, "What's the password, Bushy?"

"I don't know a password. Can I just come in, guys?" Bushroot sounded more than unhappy that Quackerjack was trying to play around with him. More than once Quackerjack had been a nuisance to Bushroot, most of this happened during the Fearsome Five days.

Keeping his hold on Megavolt's hand Quackerjack said, "I've give you a hint, okay?"

"Right." Bushroot was wary of games.

"What do you call a single-handed assault given to you by a circus performer?" Quackerjack finally let go of Megavolt reaching into his pocket with a devious grin.

"A... Clown Punch? Now, please--"

"If you say-y-y so!" Quackerjack flung open the door with full force causing it to hit against the wall, holding with a colorful, oversized boxing glove. Stepping forward the duck swung at Bushroot, who was unprepared for the malicious attack, was hit in square in the bill and fell backwards. Megavolt standing in the doorway where Quackerjack had once been slapped his own forehead scowling under his breath.

"What's the big idea you jerk!" Bushroot, still on the ground, quickly flexed one of his arms out wrapping it around Quackerjack's leg. Lifting the jester up into the air and upside-down shaking him violently, "What did I ever do to you!"

"I was only having-g-g-g f-fun!" Quackerjack said though he was clearly trying to not vomit from the rough treatment he was recieving. Finally, after another minute of this Bushroot let the other villain drop unceremoniously onto the wooden floor of the hallway. The jester's eyes swirled dizzily and his mouth was agape as he whimpered out, "W-What's go-t y-your vines in a twist?"

"Nothing." Bushroot shot back, looking at a very confused Megavolt.

Megavolt stepped out of the way of the door, that was the most welcome he could ever give his guest (seeing as though he really didn't want other people in his house anyhow).

"So, Bushroot, what brings you here?" Megavolt said, simply trying to act interested.

"Well, I just wanted to ask: you guys haven't seen NegaDuck around lately or anything have you?" Bushroot put one of his hands up tenderly pawing at the area Quackerjack stuck him at. "I just saw him the other day... but you know usually his face would be all over the news if he was in town..."

Megavolt thought about it for a moment. "I thought he was dead, actually."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Asked Quackerjack before taking a running leap for Megavolt's couch. Landing on it with an audible thud the jester reached for the tattered Mr. Banana Brain. Quackerjack's tone changing, "Wishful thinking or something, Sparky?"

"Don't... call me 'Sparky'!" Hissed the electric rodent, the top of his helmet illuminating with power at the mention of his dispised nickname, "I hate that name!"

"Well, he's back so it doesn't matter." Bushroot sighed glancing around the apartment he took notice that there was an over abundance of Quackerjack's toys in the small living space mixed in with Megavolt's gadgets. Quackerjack had been making himself at home and wasn't soon to leave the place, Bushroot deduced. "I just don't know what's going on with me. It seems like something is off with him."

"No #, Sherlock!" Banana Brain exclaimed with a laugh. Quackerjack taking back over the conversation, "I thought he was a little off since he tried to tell me Mr. Banana Brain couldn't really talk..."

"But..." Bushroot began but stopped once he saw Megavolt shake his head firmly. "Well, it wasn't like that..."

"Maybe you don't feel right because of all the electromagnetic particles floating around you." Megavolt suggested without hesitation. "Where'd you get them all?"

Bushroot could only stare. He was a Botanist, plants were his specialty the rest he was 'stupid' about.

"You must'ive been around a pretty large field to have so many. Can you take me there?" Megavolt seemed to be in his own world as he approached Bushroot scanning the plant duck carefully, "On second thought my birthday is coming up, just wait until then..."

"Megsy... no one else can see what you can, its like the lightbulb thing I was talking about earlier." Quackerjack looked mildly upset with all the attention turned to Bushroot. Resting his head on the arm of the couch he watched the two carefully, "Are you trying to tell me Bushy there got close to a dimentional break?"

Now both of them were staring at Quackerjack.

"What how do you think I came up with the Time Top? Shear luck?" Whined the jester, pulling at the ends of his hat in frustration.

"Anyhow, I haven't been anywhere except my greenhouse and the gardening shop in town." The mutant duck replied trying to follow Megavolt as the rodent circled him several more times. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Ah-ha! Of course! No one would ever suspect the gardening shop to be a gateway to a parallel universe! It's ingenious!" Megavolt interjected throwing his hands up. "Finally something to do! To the gardening store!"

Without much thought Megavolt started towards the door. Bushroot and Quackerjack looked to each other for a moment, the jester the first to speak, "This sounds kind of boring actually. No Playtime at all..."

"Why does he want to find a dimensional what-zit anyhow?" Bushroot questioned as he watched Megavolt throw open the apartment's front door.

"Destiny awaits!"

"I don't think even he knows..." Quackerjack sighed climbing to a sitting position on the couch. "Hopefully we'll find something more interesting to do on the way."

Bushroot glanced at the open doorway, peering into the hallway as Megavolt disappeared, his thinking turning back to the same reason he'd come to see either of the two criminals in the first place. Softly, "I sure hope nothing's wrong with him."

A smile creeped onto Quackerjack's face, "You got a _thing_ for NegaDuck or something, Bushy?"

"Wha-?"

"You do-o-o! Don't you?"

"Shuttup!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I promise I have a plot somewhere. It's just in hiding until later chapters... don't get bored with me. v.v; Btw, I have a harliquin/clown/doll/animal suit phobia I'm trying to get over, but currently Quackerjack gives me the shivers. While I write about him, I have to eat comfort food and listen to Suga Shikao songs. How pathetic is that? More Negs in the next chapter. _


	5. Another World

**Darkwing Duck © Disney. No Profit made from this. It is just fanfiction. That is: Until I secure a place in the presidency and outlaw bad television. Then, bring Disney under my control and force them to make more Darkwing and Talespin. Muhahacough! Joking.**

**

* * *

Oblivion's Return  
Chapter Five: Another World**

NegaDuck let his feet dangle off the side of the bridge's edge, staring below with an odd calm about him. Watching the shallow waves crash around the leg-like pillars of the Audubon Bay Bridge, he seemed focused on a particular area just below the center of the structure.

"Still nothing." Growled the negative duck, taking his fadora off in and throwing it to the side hatefully, "This was the last one..."

Snatching his hat up once more NegaDuck stood back up pacing on the thin edge of the bridge. In deep thought he began to mutter obscenities under his breath, most of them having 'Darkwing' in them somewhere.

"Excuse me, Sir." Came a meek voice, behind the masked villain. NegaDuck turned to see a well-kept businessman approaching the same spot of the bridge. "You don't mind if I take a jump right here do you?"

NegaDuck's cruel mind quickly thought up a response, "Mind? No, I'll even push you if you want."

Not phased by the duck's eagerness to see him commit suicide the businessman sighed saying to NegaDuck, "My boss yells at me, my wife is cheating on me and my dog doesn't even like me anymore..."

"Boo-hoo!" Sneered NegaDuck, "At least you have a home though, right? No matter what your petty problems are you have the ability to change them... by the way, aren't you going to tie something heavy around your ankle before you jump?"

"Hey, you're right!" The other's face lit up as if he'd reached some epiphany.

"Of course I am! Now go get a rock, bonehead! Hurry up, I could use a good laugh." Demanded NegaDuck, placing his hands on his hips impatiently.

"No, no! I mean, I don't want to commit suicide anymore! Thanks, Mister." The man made a motion to shake NegaDuck's hand, but the villain quickly dodged making a hissing sound. "Well, have a good life, Mister!"

NegaDuck shivered in anger, barely able to contain his own rage he watched as the man backed away from the bridge his face light-hearted now. He'd wanted nothing more than to see some gutless idiot do something painful, anything to satisfy his overwhelming sadistic urges. NegaDuck's inability to feel anything but blind hatred was growing as the days went on (not that he had any other feelings much before).

It was only a moment, to his knowledge, that he was sucked into oblivion in the space between the worlds. Darkwing Duck pulled out the Universal Plug, despite NegaDuck's fearful warning, and sent the Negaverse into... NegaDuck didn't know what happened to the Negaverse or even if it was _there_ anymore. The last thing he remembered was vowing revenge against the purple-clad-do-gooder and vanishing into the swirling, tempting darkness.

Once he regained consciousness he was face down underneath a dock just beside the Audubon bridge. After struggling to climb out of the murky water with his clothing soaked and freezing, it only took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his Saint Canard but the one belonging to his twin. At first he thought it was a good fortune, that he was in Darkwing's world. But once he revisited the bakery and realized there was no portal there NegaDuck knew he was cursed. All of the other portals were closed too, the bridge of Saint Canard was his last hope for returning to the place he once ruled over without mercy.

He could only imagine the monstrosities happening in his Negaverse right now, the polar opposites of the Fearsome Five (save himself) were probably fixing up the city and taking care of his adopted daughter, Gosalyn.

NegaDuck screamed; a half-snarling frustrated scream. Shaking violently now from those dark thoughts he imprisoned in his head, only able to utter out his enemies name under his breath.

"Someone call my name?" Arose the heroic voice of his twin. A cloud of dust filling the air as the hero shouted a triumphant entrance speech, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the speck of meat in your vegatarian lunch! I am Darkwing Duck!"

NegaDuck's eyes narrowed dangerously, "About time, Dipwing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Questioned Darkwing, a overconfident air about him, yet he cradled his injured arm protectively with his healthy one.

NegaDuck stepped forward, grabbing at Darkwing's turtleneck before the hero could think twice about what was occurring. Pulling Darkwing forward towards him. NegaDuck smiled maliciously, "Guess, Darky."

"Something painful?" Darkwing reeled backwards trying to wrench free from NegaDuck.

NegaDuck reached forward with his free hand then grabbing onto his twin's injured arm. Tightening his grip on Darkwing's injured arm just to the point where he knew the other duck was pained, NegaDuck gritted his teeth, "You actually did it. You came out here and showed your face to me when I told you I would get revenge on you..."

"What did you expect me to do? You're messing up my Saint Canard, NegaDuck!" Darkwing winced, suppressing the urge to cry out.

"Your Saint Canard?" Mocked NegaDuck darkly, a twisting smile creeping onto his face, "I'll make it my own. Just as soon as I get you out of my way!"

Shoving the hero backwards NegaDuck, while still holding Darkwing's injured arm, pushed the mallard off the edge of the bridge. Darkwing's body fell a short distance, only stopping abruptly with a jerk because of NegaDuck's hold on him. Darkwing's eyes blacked out for a split second, his arm burning with a completely new sensation of agony. Above him NegaDuck was laughing like a demented hyena, his eyes wild with interest.

"Poor, Darkwing. Should've stayed at home with little Gosalyn this time. I bet she's worried." As if he knew the reaction Darkwing would have NegaDuck mock-gasped loudly, "Shock you? Well from the very beginning I knew about her. I knew where you lived. I knew where your hideout was..."

It was confusing for the Darkwing to hear this confession from his archnemesis. Questions entering his mind so rapidly Darkwing no longer cared about his injured arm or the thought of dying, "Then why didn't you use that to your advantage? You heartless son of a..."

"Temper, temper. I'd just love to drop you..." NegaDuck gave the hero a solid, threatening, jerk, "You're hurting my feelings, Darky. As if I care! Listen, you'd better hope your little girl can get away from me because I'm going to obliviate her, Drake. Just like I will your partner, your girlfriend and anyone else I feel like..."

Darkwing's eyes narrowed, with his free arm he reached behind him into his pocket. "You monster! I'd send you back to the Negaverse before you could touch any of my family!"

"I'd very much so like that, Darkwing, but it's gone."

"What?"

"The Negaverse--I can't reach it anymore. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life and only you are to blame for that." NegaDuck noticed the hero's attempt to reach behind him. "Now, ta-tah!"

With that NegaDuck loosened his grip on Darkwing's arm watching mirthfully as the wide-eyed hero fell screaming out of sight. Just as the villainous duck looked over the edge, hoping to see Darkwing Duck's body hit the icy cold water below he was shocked to see a grappling-hook speeding by. Holding his hat down as the rope whizzed by his head NegaDuck scowled, knowing Darkwing had saved himself. He decided to leave the hero to rescue himself, NegaDuck had larger plans for Darkwing than to simply let him die there.

* * *

The gardening shop was easy to break into, perhaps no one expected a plant surplus to be robbed by super-villains at least not ones with electrical powers. Megavolt laughed watching the remains of the security system crumble in his hands, a gray pile of dust. Megavolt reached into his back pocket, glancing around the darkened store, before pulling out a small device, "Come to Megavolt..." He laughed under his breath. 

Bushroot and Quackerjack waited behind the anxious rodent. Quackerjack crossed his arms, tsking in annoyance as he watched Megavolt turn on the device in his hands, "This doesn't look any place to find an electromagnetic field..."

"Readings are normal here... I don't understand." Megavolt said, disgusted. "Are you sure this is the only place?"

"Besides my greenhouse, yes." Bushroot insisted.

"Well, there's nothing here." Megavolt's eyes drooped in disappointment as he pawed at the device in his hands, "This thing would be going crazy otherwise."

"Are you sure it has batteries, Megs?" Quackerjack questioned pulling at the bells on the end of his hat and looking generally bored by the entire matter.

"Of course, I did!" Snapped Megavolt. "It's just not the right place."

"What're you in a huff for? You mad you didn't find the field? Well here's a thought: what if its some place between here and the greenhouse? Ever think of that, Sparky?"

"Guys..." Bushroot said, dully, knowing he would most likely not be heard.

"Don't call me that!" The rodent said, a spark of electricity forming at the end of his fingertips. "I hate it when people call me that!"

"Sparky! Sparky! Spark--" Quackerjack began bouncing with his tongue held out childishly. The short-tempered electrical villain began shooting after his partner-in-crime with jolts of energy hoping that one would hit the duck. Quackerjack, all the more encouraged by the rodent's anger continued his insults, "Plug-head! Circuit breath! Sparky! Sparky!"

Bushroot decided quickly that he would much rather get out of the store before the police arrived (or Megavolt's aim got worse that it already was), so instead of attempting to tell the two quarrelling villains his plan; he just left.

Outside the only light seemed to be from the streetlights and the occasional house light, but Bushroot guessed it was nearing eleven at night. Rubbing his hands together the plant felt a slight breeze in the air and sped up his pace. It'd be at least an hour before he reached home, without the aid of a city bus. Leaving him with much time to think, yet somehow his mind went back to what Megavolt and Quackerjack had been fighting about.

"A place in between here and my greenhouse..." Bushroot realized it could be anywhere. "What's that matter to me? I could care less about some other world..."


	6. A Bad Set of Puns

**Disney owns Darkwing Duck. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Bad Set of Puns  
(Alternative Title: the Electromagnetic Field)**

Spike lifted his head, sniffing the air the Venus Flytrap waddled to the sound of someone entering the greenhouse. Licking his lips the planted grumbled under his breath the plant's roots falling limp. Hoping it was his master, Spike had arose from a deep sleep (underneath the heating lamps somewhere in the garden house), but soon realized once the door had opened it wasn't Bushroot at all. Normally Bushroot would say, 'Hey! I'm home, everybody!' but this time it was nothing. Spike grumbled, wondering in his dog-like mind whether or not it was someone he would have to chase away. Preparing to make a mad dash for the intruder Spike lowered his head, snarling ferociously and then bounded out ready to attack.

"Oh, please. You pathetic hunk of roots, what're you going to do?" The words incited an immediant retreat in the plant. This was the scary duck, Spike had met several times before, one that he hated more so than even that other duck that often tried to hurt his dear master. This duck, Spike knew, was afraid of nothing. Spike yelped and began a retreat deep into the greenhouse. Hearing the mean duck call out, "You'd better run, you walking rabbit food!"

NegaDuck's eyes were still narrowed, adjustment to the bright lights of the greenhouse from the outside came slow to him. He was used to the dark, muffled nature of his Saint Canard: the factories' smokestacks, the ashes of previously burnt buildings, neglected and broken stores. Cracked streets littered with broken glass and an unimaginable amount of trash... that was NegaDuck's world.

_This world..._ The duck scowled glancing around the greenhouse until his eyes hit a tool shack in the corner. _This world is horribly clean. _Approaching the shack NegaDuck grinned, "Finally a dark enough place to get a little shut-eye. I'll have to smack that fertilizer-eating-idiot around for making his hideout so... shiny..."

He gave one last glance around behind him before slipping into the ajar tool shed's door. Letting a rare yawn escape his beak NegaDuck spied a table in the center of the room (probably used for Bushroot's experiments, as it had several stray chemical bottles on it). Pulling out the single chair underneath the table NegaDuck plopped down into the seat, using his arms as a pillow.

* * *

"Spike-e-e-e! I'm home! Every-y-yone, I'm back!" Called the tired mutant, dragging his roots into the front door slowly. His eyes lit up as Spike approached him in a steady run, "Spike, there you are, boy. Keep those nasty kids out of the petunias today?"

Spike began to rapidly fire of several comments at his master, bounding into the air like a deranged poodle.

"What's that?" Bushroot questioned, obviously not able to understand the Venus Flytrap's muttering words, "Someone was teaching a mime backgammon last Tuesday by the piano store and they fell down an open manhole?"

Spike slapped his own forehead.

"Well, what do you expect?" Bushroot sighed, following the anxious Flytrap through the greenhouse to the tool shed. Giving his 'pet' a skeptical glance, "You aren't afraid of the shovel again, are you?"

The plant got behind it's master and began nudging him roughly towards the shack. "O-okay, Okay! I'll check it out, Spike. No need to be so pushy! Geez!"

It only took Bushroot a second to realize what Spike was so worried about, seeing NegaDuck inside of the small darkened shelter Bushroot yelped, "Why's he back here?"

He looked down thoughtfully at Spike, "Forgive the expression but has he been sawing logs this whole time?"

Spike tilted his head to the side. Bushroot laughed lowly, "Don't worry about it, old friend."

Bushroot found it difficult to understand how he could make jokes at a time like this. Yet he found himself light hearted even though Saint Canard's very own Lord of Darkness was resting in his greenhouse.

Slowly Bushroot approached the door again preparing to enter, signaling for Spike to be quiet as he did so. Soundlessly the mutant opened the door, peering inside the shady little area that NegaDuck had fallen asleep in. Hearing the duck mutter under his breath, something threatening no doubt, Bushroot shrank back for a moment. After a moment of no other movement from NegaDuck, Bushroot felt confident that it was sleep talking and none of the threats had been towards him. Sweat was nonetheless forming on Bushroot's forehead as he slowly inched inside the room closing the door. Whispering to himself: "Why am I doing this?"

The only answer he could conjure is that he was making sure NegaDuck was (physically) all right. And so he inched towards the end of the table, pawing lightly at the corner. NegaDuck was snoring, that was a good sign in Bushroot's case, and no injuries could be found on the villain. Just as Bushroot figured he would leave that NegaDuck made another noise, catching the duck's attention, "... I'll kill her and that confounded sidekick of yours..."

He laughed darkly, a sick smile on his beak even through his slumber. Bushroot shook his head, he felt a sudden pang of pity for the other duck. It seemed that NegaDuck's dreams were still haunted by nightmarish elements. As if the duck could never get enough pain and destruction in his days--he filled his nights with them as well.

Bushroot could've guessed 'who' the dream was about. NegaDuck's delighted demeanor left no question that it was Darkwing Duck that was in his sleeping mind.

"You'll wish you'd died on that... bridge. You knob, I'll make... you suffer." NegaDuck drooled and his leg twitched as he laughed again. Bushroot sighed reapproaching the duck, slowly pulling off the hat his former leader wore and setting it onto the table. Looking around Bushroot tried to find something to fashion as a pillow. Grabbing an unused potting soil bag and rolling it up before propping NegaDuck's head under it. He wondered how long it'd been since NegaDuck slept. Usually the duck was a light sleeper yet nothing Bushroot did woke him now. NegaDuck seemed to be the type to be an insomniac (this theory one biological reason for his constant irritability, perhaps). If NegaDuck didn't normally get enough sleep perhaps, thought Bushroot, he simply crashed.

He almost looks nice when he's sleeping... if he'd quit cackling maniacally that is. Bushroot felt a strange smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "Goodnight, NegaDuck."

* * *

"I think the entrance is around the back..." Megavolt hinted watching Quackerjack prod at a panel of hazy glass on the side of the greenhouse. The rodent hated going out Bushroot's hideout, for one thing there was no power sources to recharge himself for at least a mile and for another the plants made his skin itch. On his utility belt he had attached the device he'd been using the previous night, which he coined The Electromagifield Finder (for lack of imagination on his part), and he would occasionally glance at it. The needle hadn't changed since he'd turned it on this morning.

His friend was trying desperately to find an entrance to the garden house, though Megavolt was sure he was going about it the wrong way. Quackerjack reached into the pocket of his ballooned harlequin outfit, "Where's a potato peeler when you need one?"

"Don't you mean a glass cutter?" Questioned the yellow suited villain, "Well, I'm going inside..."

"You're no fun, Megadud." Quackerjack whined, crossing his arms in a huff as he began to follow Megavolt around the side of the structure. Once the door was within view Quackerjack seemed discontent with simply following and bounded to the door before the slower villain could reach it. In a quickened, dramatic gesture Quackerjack threw open the door saying with a girlish tone, "Honey-y-y! I'm home-e-e-e!"

When Quackerjack and Megavolt weren't greeted by their friend's voice, or presence, they realized something was amiss with the gardens. It wasn't like the mutant duck to not be aware of someone near his greenhouse and it certainly wasn't like Bushroot to not greet his 'co-workers'.

"Maybe he's out robbing Ladybugs-R-Us again..." Megavolt suggested, taking a sudden interest in a small potted plant, that looked rather withered. "I don't pretend to know too much about plants but this one could use some of the all-natural protection that the fair ladybug offers along with a healthy amount of medium-leveled sunlight and mineral water."

Quackerjack, who looked more annoyed than anything, reached behind him pulling one of his trademark novelty teeth from his pocket and throwing it at Megavolt. The teeth snapped onto the rodent's nose causing him to reel backwards crying out loudly in agony.

"Educational Public Television!" Quackerjack scoffed before returning his attention to locating Bushroot. Grumbling, "When they aren't showing brain-melting children's programs, it's nothing but dull nature shows..."

"It's better than Wheel of Torture!"

"Dullard." Hissed Quackerjack, his face looking like he was being forced to smell something rancid.

This argument would have continued for quite sometime had it not been for the fact that they were wandering throughout the gardens and happened upon the tool shack. Quackerjack, being the more curious of the two, decided to 'leave no stone unturned'--therefore meaning he would check inside the shack for their companion. Megavolt seemed uninterested in the entire affair, however, perhaps it was because he was still sluggish from just having woke up only an hour ago.

Quackerjack's eyes widened as he serveyed the scene, adding a pun to the make light of the strange situation inside, "I've heard of getting back to your roots, but this is a bit much..."

Inside was only Bushroot, or rather his legs sticking out of the dirt floor of the shack, and an overturned table. Quackerjack, seeing no reason to take caution, entered the little room and began to pull at the mutant's feet. Megavolt poked his head in the shack as well, making another pun just in case his partner didn't completely cover the 'bad joke' spectrum, "I had a sneaky suspicion that Bushroot had a dirty head, but this literal stuff is a bit much to handle."

Quackerjack looked nothing but annoyed at his friend, "Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Wonder who did that? Is it Arbor Day already?" Megavolt asked joining Quackerjack in his attempts to pull out the 'planted' duck. With an audible 'popping' sound Bushroot was uprooted from the ground. The plant coughed harshly, drawing a hand up against his face, "So was it another pack of sixth-graders, Bushroot ol' pal?"

"W-what?" Bushroot shook his head, trying to clear the dirty from the thick purple vegetation on his head. "What are you guys doing here?"

Before either of the two characters could make a reply Megavolt glanced down at his belt, in particular down to the gadget he used to locate electromagnetic fields, "So it is the greenhouse after all..." He muttered, almost immediately forgetting his worry about Bushroot. Removing the Electromagifield Finder he began to wander around the shack, not paying much mind to when he nearly stepped on Quackerjack's feet or to when he almost fell into a table. The needle on the device began to spin uncontrollably once he faced the door, "It's out there somewhere..."

"Is NegaDuck still here?" Bushroot questioned, looking to Quackerjack for a reply (he knew he would most likely never get one out of the distracted Megavolt).

"So that's the reason you were kissing dirt, Bert?" Mr. Banana Brain asked as Quackerjack pulled the puppet from his pocket quickly. The doll laughed lowly before Quackerjack took back over, "We didn't see him, or your pooch either."

"I kind of refused to let him use my place as his new hideout..." Bushroot stood up looking more embarrassed than anything, "I guess it was no use trying to argue with him about that..."

Bushroot and Quackerjack slowly made their way outside the little shack, glancing around for the distracted rodent. Bushroot secretly hoped he wouldn't have to save the electrical villain from his house plants like the last time Megavolt visited the greenhouse. It wasn't too long after they got from the shack that their came a shrill cry, distinctly Megavolt. Quackerjack and Bushroot followed the rodent's cry through the gardens to a large clearing where Bushroot kept his tallest trees. Finding Megavolt on the ground near the base of an oak tree, his eyes spiraling dizzily and the device loosely held in his palm. "One two three... lights out..."

"And that's what you get pointing that noisy piece of junk at my face! You knob!" NegaDuck's voice harshly cried, the duck standing on the other side of the clearing dusting of his hands idly. Spotting Quackerjack and Bushroot, NegaDuck scowled, "Look what the cat dragged in... What are you two looking at?"

"Uh... er... NegaDuck." Bushroot began holding his leafs up as a sign of surrender, only to receive a growl from the villain, "I've de-cided you can stay at my hideout as long as you-u like..."

"Decided? What a way to put it!" NegaDuck cackled like a crow, "Good, good, I knew you'd see it my way..."

* * *

**A.N.: **_Thanks 'gain for the reviews you all, I feel loved for once in my miser... oh sorry. I have a slash extra chapter that goes with this chapter (completely optional, as it has NO plot value) but I still have to wrap it up. If I can get off my lazy bum and do that... it'd be fun. I hope this chapter wasn't too useless. _


	7. A Mallard's Worst Enemy, Is His Self

**Chapter Seven: A Mallard's Worst Enemy, Is His Self  
(Alternative Title: The Electromagnetic Storm Cloud)**

_I don't know what to do. _

That's not right; I know exactly what is right in my mind. Gos, Launchpad... and even Morg... he'll be after all of them. I can't let anything happen to them.

Drake had thought about it all night. Whether he was in the Tower or not, he couldn't put 'work' out of his mind. The mallard paced up and down his living room floor, tortured by the thought of anything happening to the ones he cared most about in the world. To fuel his anxiety further, it had been hours since he'd run into Launchpad. Thoughts like: What if NegaDuck already made well of his threats? What if Launchpad is in danger at this very moment? Questions that Drake shuttered to think about altogether.

"Father are you all right?" Asked a frail voice behind him, it was clearly his daughter. Drake whirled around to meet her eyes, prepared to give a faux reason for his disturbed behavior, but as he faced her he noticed that something was amiss. His daughter, Gosayln Mallard, was in the pastel pink dress Drake had bought her last year. Her hair was still in its natural unruly state, but the sight of her in something other than her usual purple jersey was shocking to Drake. His mouth hung open, he couldn't say anything. Perhaps sensing her father's mood the young duckling asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're... wearing your Easter dress?" His mouth still ajar slightly.

"I found it last night in the attic, isn't it the greatest? I'm so glad you bought it for me!" She smiled, not at all caring Drake changed the subject. "You're the best father ever!"

With those words the duckling moved forward to give her father a strong hug, closing her eyes affectionately as she did. Her father slowly returned the gesture, holding onto her tightly, "I'm-m... er... glad you think so. But if I remember correctly didn't you hate that dress so much you told me you'd rather be eaten by Slug-Men from Mars than caught in it?"

"Oh forget what I said, father, it was a mistake! After all, you wanted to see me in it right?" She insisted, letting her confused father free from the embrace. Her eyes lighting up as she explained to Drake: "I'm going next door to talk to Honker about the Science Fair, okay? We're making a volcano out of cookies and mayonnaise! Er... I was just worried about you..."

Drake stared. Everything he thought about asking his daughter wouldn't have made sense. He knew something was terribly wrong. His daughter was beginning to remind him of the little girl he'd met only once but felt like he knew so well... NegaGosalyn. NegaDuck's adopted child, from the Negaverse. Everything about her was just the opposite of Drake's own daughter. What shocked him the most was that NegaGosayln was able to live so long with NegaDuck--after all NegaDuck despised anything gentle or kind. It was beyond Drake's comprehension. And now his daughter was beginning to resemble someone she was not. Drake forced himself to dismiss any odd feelings he had about his daughter's strange actions. It must be the way all preteens act.

Before his daughter could leave the house Drake called out to her, "Do you know where Launchpad is, Gos?"

She was in the front corridor by this time, she turned back nodding her head, "He's next door helping Mrs. Muddlefoot uproot all of her flowers... it's sad really..."

"Binky? Her prize-winning flowers?" His voice was almost a squeak at this point. It was like nothing he'd ever heard of. The Muddlefoots were insanely good at lawn decorating. Binky Muddlefoot would even sing to her flowers before going to bed every night.

Drake felt a tight knot in his stomach. "All... all right, Gos."

Then she left her bewildered father standing in the living room.

* * *

Megavolt barely remembered how he got home. He knew Quackerjack and Bushroot had taken him into the city, mostly to help him recharge his battery after they had to throw water on him to wake him up. But once he got his barings back he sprung up demanding to know what had happened.

"You picked a fight with a doberman." Was the only explanation that he got from Quackerjack. He knew of course that it was NegaDuck who was the cause of his pain. What he really wanted Quackerjack to say was that they knew where NegaDuck was at that very moment, but neither of the other villains knew.

NegaDuck drifted. The fastest way to find the raging duck was to find out where the latest crime took place.

"We've got to stop NegaDuck!" Megavolt proclaimed to the two villains (who looked mostly tired from having to carry their companion home). The rodent blinked, "Woah. That had a ring of deja vu to it."

Quackerjack growled, pulling at his hat, "Great! NegaDuck knocked all the remaining common sense from him!"

"Stop him from what exactly?" Bushroot questioned cocking one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"From causing this universe to collapse!" Insisted Megavolt, shouting and flauling his arms.

"... I'm going home." Bushroot pinched the area between his eyes; he had given up on trying to understand Megavolt.

"You don't understand!" Megavolt, who was sitting on his living room couch still, slowly rose to a stand. Pulling out the device he had been using all that day, "I found the location! I mean... it's not a location, it's NegaDuck himself! He's got an unstable amount of electric energy circulating around him... it's almost..."

This got both of the villain's attention. Bushroot didn't understand exactly the danger but he could tell that Megavolt was not bluffing about it being unhealthy for 'the universe'.

Quackerjack interrupted, "Are you saying he's got an energy field around him, Megs?"

"No... it's like he is the field, itself. I don't understand it, it's like he's been Galvanized or maybe..." Megavolt's mood turned dark as he began hypothesizing where the negative version of Darkwing would get such a 'power'. Closing his eyes he began to remember all of the details of what happened before NegaDuck knocked him unconscious:

_When he came around the corner following the radar on the Electomagifield Finder he run into several trees, a rock... a shrub... then he came to a clearing in the greenhouse. _

NegaDuck was standing there, his hands on his hips as he watched Megavolt approaching. Megavolt was more interested in finding the field than his former leader, but he gave him a small gesture of hello but kept his eyes on the machine.

"That thing is giving me a headache, you knucklehead!" NegaDuck hissed lowly, his eyes narrowed.

The needle was fluctuating rapidly. Almost as NegaDuck spoke the frequency grew.

That was strange. It wasn't making any noise at all to Megavolt. But Megavolt replied, "Hold on I'm almost done... its around here somewhere..."

"Get..." Up two marks...

"That..." Up five...

"Away from me!" It was spinning uncontrollably. Then... that's when Megavolt realized he was in trouble.

Quackerjack and Bushroot were staring at the villain, "Are you okay?" Asked one of them.

"It's something like radio waves..." He bit his lip, looking at the super villains before him, "He's like an electrical wave... NegaDuck might not even really be here at all..."

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry for the "cliffhanger" ending. I have a special place in my heart for drama. In (the extreme) case I don't update before thanksgiving--I hope everyone has a very happy turkey day. And eats lots of pie! _


	8. CRASH!

**Disney (C) Darkwing Duck. **

**Oblivion's Return  
Chapter Eight: Crash!

* * *

**

NegaDuck had little tolerance for fast food. If anyone looked at the duck they could realize he had little tolerance for stopping to eat altogether. NegaDuck's feathers had a slight wilting, malnutritioned look to them. The only time the duck got a 'decent' meal was back in the Negaverse; everytime he went home he was greeted by his ward and the smell of a fairly decent meal. The young duckling's very first attempt at a meal for her 'father' was nothing more than a sandwich, but as time grew on it became more elaborate. Not that NegaDuck would admit to enjoying the meals she cooked him, mostly he would jeer at her throughout the entire ordeal. For some reason the little girl would smile on and take NegaDuck's insults with a calm demeanor. 

Maybe she was just happy he was eating at all. Maybe she cared about him...

_Nah-h-h!_ NegaDuck outwardly chuckled. He couldn't believe he was thinking about NegaGosayln, his waste-of-space daughter.

He took another bite of the Hamburger Hippo Super Deluxe Cheeseburger he'd ordered, chewing sluggishly as he watched the cashier carefully. Not once had the cashier left the register unattended, to NegaDuck's discontent. All he wanted was at least his own money back, just for the sake of being able to order another hamburger later that evening... what the heck I'll just rob the place blind. It was a petty crime, but he needed cash at the moment so nothing was below the Great Lord NegaDuck.

With that he glanced around for a weapon.

It's a cryin' shame Bushbreath didn't take that chainsaw I took all take trouble to lift...

The only thing he could find was a paperclip underneath the stool he sat on and a disposable butter knife.

This is pathetic...

He stood up, grabbing ahold of the handle of the plastic butter knife. Muttering under his breath, "When you've got lemons... aim for their eyes..." Climbing quickly onto the counter the short duck called out, "Listen up, you french-fry devouring lug-heads... I'm giving you to the count of two to leave before I personally carve your eyes out. This is between the cashier and I, NegaDuck!"

He brandished the 'weapon' in the air, hoping to frighten some of the customers. He hoped they would've run in their usual terror at the sound of the his name, but none of them moved at all. A little girl even snickered at him.

"Nice one, Darkwing." Said the cashier behind him, wiping his hands on the greasy apron he wore, "Could you get off'a my counter?"

NegaDuck's eyes flashed crimson, baring fangs as he clutched the butter knife. Lunging off of the counter at the cashier. He screamed a battle cry of: _"Whyyoulittle--!"

* * *

_

NegaDuck smiled wickedly as he recounted the money he'd gotten from the Hamburger Hippo stand. For once that annoying Darkwing wasn't around to stop his crime but knowing how the town loved to report crimes--NegaDuck expected at any second to see another News station on the trail of a story. That's how Darkwing most likely got his news, like everyone else. NegaDuck laughed under his breath, "That hero is just an ambulance chaser..."

It wasn't long after he'd uttered these words that he was struck with an insidious idea. "If Darky wants something to chase after... I'll give him a little helping hand..."

He stuffed the money he'd gained into his golden colored jacket as he scanned with scheming eyes the area ahead of him. He was in a district of Saint Canard that was presumably filled with older buildings, mostly rundown and graffito covered every inch of them. NegaDuck's heart began to race ever-so-slightly as he spotted the exact he wanted: an old dumpster overflowing with trash. Naturally, NegaDuck knew exactly what he was doing, it was a cheap thrill to satisfy his need to cause destruction in the city. One fire wasn't enough however to satisfy the master of crime, so by the end of his arson he'd started at least twelve fires.

Stepping back to admire his work NegaDuck schemed on something bigger than a merely arson._ Robbing all of the banks in Saint Canard again... That's a start... destroying S.H.U.S.H. ... _NegaDuck was an opportunist, he needed something like the Mystic Eye, or a magical amulet to help his creative masterpieces.

Walking slowly down the street, not at all bothered by the distant sounds of sirens filling the air or the intense heat given off by the nearby fires, NegaDuck wandered to a street corner leaning onto the traffic light's post.

At that moment several tires made the irritable screeching sound as they tried to brake. Metal hit against metal; plastic against plastic. A five car collision formed right in front of the villain's eyes.

NegaDuck snickered, stepping away from the post to get a better view of the accident, "What a bunch'a idiots."

Soon the 'fun' began as the participants emerged from their cars, looking over the mess that was created.

"What's the big idea!" Called a middle-aged woman with a long screw-like nose, "Don't you watch where you're going! It was my right-away!"

"My light was clearly green," The canine in one of the other cars called, "No one's hurt are they?"

"But it was green my direction too!" A woman said, holding onto the shoulders of her shaken daughter as they glanced up to the lights, "They're all green! What's going on here...?"

NegaDuck glanced up, surely enough the lights were malfunctioning. What a delightful malfunction it was, to cause such an incident! Stepping back to the light post, he inspected it, hoping someone had tampered with it, "Someone's doing all the fun for me...?"

"Hey, now their all caution!" Cried the young girl, pointing to the traffic lights.

NegaDuck's mouth went lack for a moment. He touched the post again, looking up to the lights intently. Again they changed this time to green again. He felt a strange pulling sensation at the end of his fingers, like a magnet urging the connection between him and the metal.

_What is this? A defect in the system?_ Backing away from the post NegaDuck looked around. His feathers tingling slightly. A feeling awoke in him as he realized it might not be something wrong with the traffic lights. _What if it's me?

* * *

_

"This has to be NegaDuck's work!" Darkwing cried, driving the Ratcatcher carefully through the littered streets of Saint Canard. The lower district of Saint Canard was burning so quickly the fire department had called for reinforcement forces from Duckburg. Now traffic accidents were popping up all over the city, forming a strange line through the city.

Darkwing didn't understand what his dopplegänger was doing, or why but it was causing Saint Canard an unimaginable amount of suffering.

He was headed towards the area of the arson, the first place hit by tonight's trouble. He presumed the first place NegaDuck had been. Once he arrived Darkwing was greeted by sight of buildings engulfed in flames and a dozen law-enforcement cars all working to put out the massive fire. It never helped that Saint Canard was beside the water, the wind would come and go in gusts from the bay, fueling the flames.

The backup had yet to arrive, Darkwing just hoped they would arrive soon enough that the fire would not catch to any other buildings.

Darkwing felt helpless in this situation. He was a hero, of course, but this wasn't a job for a hero it was a job for the fire department.

He hoped off the Ratcatcher, "The fire department needs help... fast."

Somewhere he heard a start sloshing noise, looking down he realized he was standing on a covered manhole.

"Needing help, at the end of your proverbial rope?" Called a strange, familiar, voice from seemingly down below Darkwing's feet.

_It can't be.  
_  
"Call the Liquidator, for twenty-four hour fire damage control!"

Darkwing felt a rumbling from underneath his feet--water was coming, and rapidly. Lifted into the air by a surge of water underneath him, Darkwing had no choice but to cling onto the manhole cover as the Liquidator made his grand entrance. Slowly Darkwing was let down from the elevated water jet as Liquidator came to a stand beside the Ratcatcher.

"What are you doing here?" He was astounded as he watched Liquidator manipulate a jet of water onto the nearest building. Darkwing Duck was never one to turn his beak away from help, shouting, "I don't know what you're doing here but--aim for the bottom of the fire, Liky! The wind isn't hitting the fire down there, it'll be easier to start from there!"

This is just the break Darkwing needed. Even though it was an unlikely alliance between him and a Fearsome Five member. Darkwing noted that afterwards, after all the fires were out, he would have to take Liquidator out for a drink... or something... did Liquidator even drink? Or for that matter did he eat either? Well, in any case Darkwing had to thank the liquefied canine for his help.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. It wouldn't load my fanfiction for some reason. I was waiting for the perfect time to introduce Liky into the story, btw. I feel like my story is moving too slowly... hm. _


	9. NegaDuck's Defective Powers

**Disney copyright sign Darkwing Duck. Velco copyright... whoever invented the stuff. **

**Oblivion's Return  
Chapter nine: NegaDuck's Defective Powers  
(Alternative Title: The Mind's Weapon)

* * *

**

The destruction created from the single act of scrambling the lights that controlled traffic was beautiful. NegaDuck howled with delight every accident that he created. But this, he decided, was only a prologue to the destruction that lay in wait for Saint Canard.

"Now, it's time to create some real havoc!" NegaDuck crowed as he approached the Saint Canard Power Company. Usually he would have left the Power Company to Megavolt but something told NegaDuck this was a place for him to cause some real destruction in the city. As he stalked closer the duck noticed a small guard's booth at the front of the gates. The booth had two small windows on either side, the guard was inside watching several monitors dully and eating what looked to be a protein candy bar. NegaDuck knocked on the glass, "Whatever happened to donuts and coffee, rent-a-cop?"

The guard's eyes snapped over to the direction of the voice, but as he did he noticed his visitor now held a large short-barreled gun level with his head. "I was on my way here, and wouldn't you know it... Frankie's Used Weapons Shop was having a sell. Now do me a favor and get out of that box."

Moments later the guard was tied up and gagged outside of the booth. NegaDuck was inside the booth trying, pawing at the controls of the gate. Every time he touched them something changed about the situation, for better or worse. This could get annoying. Thought the duck as the gates opened for the sixth time only to shut again seconds later.

NegaDuck knew there would be a downfall to his 'powers' but he never realized it would be so quickly that he would be find them out. Slamming his fist into the controls he cursed under his breath, "There has to be a way in." The television monitor's scrambled as he rose his fist from the controls. NegaDuck's curiosity get the better of him and he reached towards the screen. His fingertips pulling just as they had when he touched the traffic lights in the city.

As soon as he touched the screen, his fingers began to sink into the screen. A sound emitting from the television much like a patch of Velcro being pulled apart.

"If that's the case perhaps leaving the power on will be more useful to me." Laughed NegaDuck as he pushed his hand up to the elbow into the screen. His body felt nothing unusual as he entered the screen, oddly enough NegaDuck almost found this experience enjoyable.

As risky as it seemed NegaDuck wanted to test further his ability. After all, what did he have to lose anyhow?

* * *

Gosalyn Mallard sobbed loudly, running out of the Muddlefoot's front door across the well-manicured lawn into her own yard.

She couldn't believe her best friend, Honker Muddlefoot, could say such a cruel thing to her. She wanted nothing more than to see her father, she knew somehow he could make her feel better. He always had a way to make her fragile heart mend, no matter what the problem. Even when she acted tough and pretended not to want his help--he was there for her.

Gosalyn pushed open the front door to her house, stepping inside as she removed her muddy sneakers onto the mat in the front corridor. Taking a moment to straighten her dress as she called out into the house, "D-dad!"

She hoped he was back from fighting crime.

Hearing no reply she up to her bedroom, sitting down on the end of her bed. Her eyes still stung with tears, "How could he say something like that? It's not like Honker at all..."

A loud sound came from downstairs.

Gosalyn perked up, crawling off of her bed (avoiding all of the junk on the floor as she did), she ran downstairs. She knew it was her father, she could hear his voice from the living room. "D-dad!"

Entering the living room she quickly approached him, from behind, throwing her arms around him. She noticed as she buried her face into his clothing that he was still in his Darkwing outfit. "Dad, Honker was so mean to me! He told me I was stupid and I wasn't his friend anymore!"

Her father didn't return the affection instead she heard him growl, "Who are you callin', dad, kid?"

Backing away, Gosalyn realized something was wrong. It wasn't her father at all, "Lord NegaDuck?"

_Lord? No, no... it's just NegaDuck._ She shook her head. That wasn't what she meant to say at all.

The television glowed just behind her as she stepped away fearfully. "What-t.. what are you doing here..?"

NegaDuck himself looked slightly thrown off as he glanced around the house. Even more disturbed was the looks he kept giving Gosalyn. NegaDuck acted like he did not recognize her as Darkwing's daughter at all. Looking over her dress NegaDuck questioned, "Am I in Drake Mallard's house?"

She nodded, a knot forming in her stomach as he spoke her father's secret idenity. _Why didn't I lie about it? _She wondered quickly watching the intruder in her home closely.

"Then, what are you doing here? NegaGosalyn..." He questioned gruffly, narrowing his eyes as he took a step towards her, unsure of what he was doing himself it seemed.

"What are you talking about! I'm Gosalyn! Just plain Gosalyn!" Confused. It didn't make sense. Everything that was going on made no sense anymore. Honker, Launchpad... and now even herself. It was like something inside of them was changing. They weren't themselves anymore. Something inside of her even felt connected to NegaDuck somehow. It was wrong. Completely wrong.

She ran. She didn't care if it was NegaDuck standing in her living room. She just wanted to be away from everyone.

She heard him calling after her. He sounded just like her father, only rougher. But she refused to go back; it wasn't Drake Mallard--it was NegaDuck.

NegaDuck shivered angrily. Standing in the empty living room as he watched the dopplegänger of his daughter leave. Tears streaking down her face. He didn't care about her... or anyone... _right?_

This place felt like home. _It felt like his home._

_

* * *

Author's note: I feel bad for "making" Gos cry. I'm sorry... _


	10. Fool Moon Part 1

**Disney © Darkwing Duck and all related characters to the show. I'm doing this for entertainment purposes only. (Entertainment for both me, and hopefully the reader, due to the fact that both school and work don't challenge my brain enough and I'm bored.)

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return  
chapter ten: Fool Moon**

With his good hand Darkwing shook the Liquidator's hand, not failing to tell the villain, "This feels a bit awkward, you being my enemy and all but... thank you."

Liquidator, Darkwing and the entire Saint Canard fire-department were finally finished putting out the fire in the lower half of the city. Darkwing, being mostly powerless himself, had ended up doing more of a directing job than an actual fire extinguishing, but the fire department was grateful for the help of both the Liqudator and he.

Liquidator took Darkwing's hand, giving it a hardy (not to mention dripping wet), handshake, "Against the power of water and the Liquidator--fire is toast."

Darkwing couldn't help but cringe slightly at the canine's bad pun, giving a nervous laugh, "Say, just asking, why'd you help anyhow?"

Liquidator gave no reply to this, instead asking, "Has Darkwing Duck gone solo? Is this the end of Darkwing's sidekick or will there be a return of the hero's friend?"

Darkwing realized he was talking about the absence of Launchpad, sighing the mallard nodded, "I don't really know what's going on with this myself. Everyone isn't acting like themselves anymore..."

Several firemen came up patting the hero's back, while two police came up and thanked the watery dog for his sudden good deed, halting the conversation the two were having. Once the men left Liquidator tilted his head to one side, seeming to be confused, "Darkwing, is something wrong? The Liquidator knows exactly what you speak of: the other day he saw several F.O.W.L. Eggmen helping an old woman crossing the street."

Darkwing shook his head. "It's a mad, mad, mad world I guess..."

Liquidator yawned, perking one of his watery ears up as he asked, "Darkwing Duck, you should call it a night. Your daughter is probably worried about you..."

"My--" Darkwing stuttered, taking a step towards the canine, his eyes widening. Had his secret identity been leaked out? NegaDuck could be the only culprit, he imagined. It was a trick. Liquidator wasn't helping me at all. He was stalling --NegaDuck probably has told all the criminals in town by now. Gos... L.P...!

"Darkwing..." Liquidator's eyes narrowed as he watched the hero's face twist into several sudden emotions, "Is something amiss?"

"I'll deal with you later!" His feet were in motion already. Stumbling over the manhole's lid as he reapproached the Ratcatcher, jumping onto the driver's seat swiftly. "Gos... hold on."

* * *

Darkwing kicked the remains of his front door aside. Throwing his motorcycle helmet onto the front step as he entered the darkened house. He was almost afraid to enter; afraid of what he might find inside.

"If anything happened to her..." He began softly, but his words trailed off as he entered the corridor that lead to the stairs. Looking up the shadowy staircase Drake wanted nothing more than to see his daughter standing at the top waiting for him. But when he saw nothing Darkwing called out, "Gos-s-s! Where are you?"

A crash in the living room brought the duck's attention there instead. Only the moonlight from the windows and the glow of their television lit up the room. Darkwing gingerly stepped over the coat rack lying in the floor as he peered into the room. "Gos?"

"She's not in here." Heart skipping a beat, Darkwing's attention snapped to the sound of the voice. Launchpad was standing beside the couch. "I saw her run out of here about ten minutes ago. She looked upset or something." There was a strange tone to Launchpad's voice. It wasn't exactly like him--he was almost making fun of Gosalyn's behavior. He could see a slight smile to Launchpad's beak even...

"Why didn't you go after her, L.P.? Did you see what direction she left in?" The mallard had no time for worrying about his companion's attitude. He just wanted to find his little daughter as quickly as possible.

"I don't know why I didn't follow her. I was just... hungry... or something." Launchpad shook his head, glancing down at his feet for a moment. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

* * *

Bushroot, Quackerjack and Megavolt's search for NegaDuck was turning up in vain. They'd managed to find several weapon's stores missing a heafty amount of guns and ammunition, but no sign of the malicious duck anywhere.

"Is it really a danger to the universe?" Bushroot absently questioned turning to the rodent who's eyes were glued to the electrical device he'd been carrying around since they left the apartment.

"Something else is going on here. Bigger than NegaDuck... bigger than any of us." Megavolt absently said, watching the needle move on the device slowly. "This energy is a side-effect of something more..."

Quackerjack, who remarkably still had energy still, was sitting on a mailbox, acting as if it were a horse. "Do you think it's about the Negaverse?"

"Nega...what?" Both of the villains chimed in.

Quackerjack sighed, "Doesn't it sound familiar to the both of you? I woke up last night and it just came to me. Negaverse."

Thinking for a moment Bushroot recalled that was the name of NegaDuck's hideout, 'the Negaverse'. Was that the only place he'd heard it from. Bushroot's mind reeled for a moment trying to think of anything else he'd heard about the Negaverse.  
_  
Negaverse... Nega... verse... Where do I know that word from? _

"The Negaverse is my own personal playground." NegaDuck said that. When? I don't remember.

But then I said, "You won't get away with this, NegaDuck! Someday we'll turn this world back to normal!"

"Normal? Coming from a freak like you, that's funny." NegaDuck laughed sickly as he rose something high into the air. It was a weapon of some kind. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest I felt as if I it was about to burst. I closed my eyes, hoping my death would be instant.

A loud noise. NegaDuck's attention turned from me, "What are you doing here?"

"Bushroot!" Quackerjack's voice from somewhere beyond NegaDuck's cape, I could barely make him out in this darkness. "Run, we'll handle him..."

"How dare you! You knobs have no idea what you're getting yourselves into, Toymaker!" A set of Quackerjack's toy teeth sank into NegaDuck's leg. His outcry was more of a snarl than a scream of pain.

I stumbled to a stand, holding onto my injured arm. Doing as Quackerjack instructed me to do. Passing by Liquidator and Megavolt as they too joined in the fight. Megavolt let a jet of energy fly from his fingertips--crying out, "NegaDuck, you're the one who has no idea who he's dealing with!"

I'm such a worthless fighter. Why am I no good at this? I'm always so scared of him. Too scared to even try to fight back... all I can do is run. I'm so worthless to the Negaverse. I wonder what I'm like in that world that NegaDuck mentions sometimes... with this Darkwing Duck character saving the day. Am I stronger? Am I powerful? Am I still me?

"I remember. It wasn't me, it was another me that was there." Bushroot wasn't scared. He knew deep inside, he should have been very afraid of this strange occurrence. "It's strange. There's another world, this Negaverse."

Megavolt (not missing his one and only chance to do the accusing) muttered, "I think you are both one haystack short of a straw."

"Don't you mean one straw short of a haystack?" Bushroot questioned.

"One mongoose short of a inkpen! One egg short of a badger!" Quackerjack fell off of the mailbox, landing on his head. Surprisingly dropping on his skull did not phase him--instead he started laughing as he held his sides. Rolling over several times before crawling to a sitting position.

Megavolt asked with a skeptical air, "Let's say there is another world. NegaDuck came from it, and has been travelling from there to here. What changed?"

"That is a question we'll have to ask him ourselves." Quackerjack was doing a handstand by this time, "Or Darkwing Duck..."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry about not adding LP in enough, Luckyduck29-san informed me of that. v.v; I have a tendency to work more than one chapter at a time. So when I was doing last chapter I had half of both the others worked... and stuff happened... well... plenty of LP in this chapter and the next! (Btw, I didn't forget about Morgana, either.) _


	11. Fool Moon Part 2 Forward & Rewind

**_Disney © Darkwing Duck and all related characters. I'm just trying to use them for entertainment purposes._

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return**

**Chapter eleven: Fool Moon II (Remind/Forward)**

**Alternative title: The Wish For Destruction Gone Awry

* * *

**

_Launchpad watched as his partner swiftly retreated back outside of the darkened residence. His head still dipped low, almost ashamed of his actions. He felt like someone else, ever since NegaDuck had shown up in Saint Canard again. Launchpad McQuack felt like he was being pushed to the back of his mind and someone else was in charge of his actions. Someone else was laughing as Gosalyn Mallard ran out of the house, sobbing. She didn't even stop to look at him--to ask him for help like she usually would.

* * *

_

**Rewind **

He lingered outside watching her leave. Only in his mind did he question, "What's wrong Gos? Are you all right?" But those words never made it to the surface.

Glass shattered from inside the house. Launchpad, who normally would have rushed to see what was wrong, slowly walked towards the open door of the house Gosalyn, Drake and he shared. Watching the vase, that Drake had meticulously picked out for a center piece for the living room table hit against the wall just inside the doorway. Launchpad continued to linger outside, listening to the destruction going on inside, as if he knew it would be no good entering the house now. Launchpad somehow knew it was better left alone.

Hearing inside, the irate voice of the criminal NegaDuck, "What am I doing here!" Every word said with a higher magnitude of rage.

Launchpad closed his eyes, leaning on the frame of the door, snickering under his breath. _He always gets like this after he's failed at something. Best just let him take it out on the furniture. _

After the noise died down to some degree or other Launchpad finally entered. NegaDuck's breath was heavy, panting... _he must have worked himself into exhaustion. _Launchpad's instinct told him NegaDuck's energy had been depleted from his 'fit', and he gathered enough nerve to ask the duck, "What happened now, Negs?"

Though it was dark in the house Launchpad could feel NegaDuck's eyes glaring at him as the duck realized he wasn't alone. Still trying to catch his breath the villain laughed, "You have some nerve..."

"Look at the mess you made this time, NegaDuck. Gos is going to have a time cleaning this up... and you know she does _clean _right? Even though she tells you she doesn't." Inside Launchpad was frightened, both of his own words and NegaDuck's attitude towards him. NegaDuck's mannerism reminded him of a tiger he'd seen on the television once. He felt a chill working its way to his spine, yet his words remained cool, "She's more trouble than she's worth."

NegaDuck was sitting on the edge of the couch (which now had mutilated upolstry), leaning up the mallard's eyes glinted in the moonlight. Reaching behind him NegaDuck pulled out the short barreled handgun he carried, aiming it coldly at the other, "Your babbling is giving me a migraine, idiot."

Launchpad did not flinch to this. He almost expected it, even though his brain was screaming out his fervid will to live.

NegaDuck rose from the couch, inching closer to his soon-to-be-victim, "Scared?"

"Not at all." Launchpad's words slid from his tongue as if he'd said them a thousand times. "You won't do it, Drake."

"Are you sure I won't?" NegaDuck stepped forward once more, pressing the end of the gun against Launchpad's chest, his finger toying with the trigger. NegaDuck's voice low as he stated bluntly, "You aren't from my universe. You can't fool me, neither you or that girl... this is a trick. And I will destroy Darkwing by any means possible."

The sound of a distant motorcycle approached. Headlights in front of the house, shining light through the pulled shades. Neither of these things bothered NegaDuck, though he knew it most likely meant that Darkwing Duck's Ratcatcher was sitting just outside.

"You'd better get out of here." Warned Launchpad, his eyes wandering towards the direction in which Darkwing would most likely enter the house from. "You aren't in any shape to deal with him when he's upset. You should know going after his daughter would be a bad idea."

"I could care less." Hissed the villain, not meaning to he let the weapon droop slightly in his hands as he watched Launchpad's face for a moment.

In the distance, NegaDuck heard Darkwing mutter under his breath, "If anything happened to her..."

That was all the distracted villain heard before he saw Launchpad's arm come forward. He made no outcry, though pain ripped through his stomach, where the muscular duck had struck him. His eyes blackening out just as he realized Launchpad was pulling his body somewhere in the living room.

* * *

**Forward**

Darkwing's eyes were growing wary. He had yet to get any rest since NegaDuck's threat towards his family, but that did not stop him from going onward. His heart still pounded as he searched the neighborhood for his daughter. He hoped she hadn't gotten too far; he hoped he didn't have to widen his search to the entire city.

"Gos!" He called out, slowing the motorcycle down as he looked onto an abandon lot, littered with old beer cans and overgrown foliage. "Gosalyn!"

He remembered that this place was where his daughter used to play baseball with Honker and Tank. Before the hellions down the street decided it was a great place to skip school and drink, that is. There was no sign of his daughter to be found at the sight, there was no one at all.

Stopping the motorcycle Darkwing took of his helmet, distress marking his features he questioned aloud, "Where would I go if I were either Gosalyn... or NegaGosalyn... where would I go?"

Driving on he tried to think of all the places she could have gone.

* * *

"That's a question we'll have to ask him ourselves... or Darkwing Duck." 

As if on cue Darkwing's Ratcatcher sped by the three villains. Megavolt donned a confused look, pointing after Darkwing's disappearing motorcycle, "How'd you do that!"

"Do what?" Quackerjack questioned, finally standing up as he watched Bushroot and the yellow suited rodent start after the hero down the street. Shrugging the jester hammer-spaced a brightly colored pogo stick following the others, shortly catching up to them. Mr. Banana Brain stated coldly, "You guys are kind of slow, Mo."

Bushroot slowed down as he began to lose his breath. "Plants are supposed to produce oxygen. You'd think I could... keep it up a little better..."

"Are you kidding? After all of the times that Darkwing's chased me--I should be able to run a marathon!" Megavolt seemed to be doing worse than Bushroot at the dash. Looking ahead Darkwing's motorcycle turned a corner.

Turning around to bounce backwards on the stick, Quackerjack smiled, "You know, if you just ask me nicely I'll go get him."

"As long as we don't have to ask about the password." Megavolt stopped completely, doubling over with his hands on his knees. Panting deeply, "Quackerjack, will you go bring Darkwing back? Before we have heart-attacks?"

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" Quackerjack teased, using the pogo stick to circle the villains rapidly.

Rolling their eyes Megavolt and Bushroot both repeated the plea in unison. Quackerjack laughed hardily, bounding off in the direction the Ratcatcher sped away in. Soon enough Quackerjack's pogo stick (which was debatably dangerous) had caught up to the Ratcatcher.

Darkwing veered right as Quackerjack came up to the side of the Ratcatcher, the mallard calling out, "Not now! I don't have time for you, Quackerjerk!"

"That's a mean thing to say, Darkwing." Quackerjack let one hand free from his grip on the toy, putting it up against his brow, "Woe-as-me! Darkwing doesn't like me..."

"_Like_ you?" Darkwing's eyes left the road for a moment, "I like _crazy_ just as much as the next duck, but I'm in a hurry. So whatever you're up to... just give me a rain-check."

Quackerjack was befuddled, slowing down for a moment before he realized what he was doing and caught up once more. "I'm not up to anything. I just need to ask you something--that is _we_ need to ask you something."

"We?" Darkwing pressed his foot off the excelerator, for some reason he wanted to hear what Quackerjack had to say. "If you guys are wasting my time..."

"Now, now... nothing good ever come out of violent acts." Quackerjack took a motherly tone.

"Great, you too? Whatever is going on here, it seems the whole city is underneath it's 'spell'." Darkwing noted, watching Quackerjack closely as he smiled sweetly. There wasn't sarcasm behind the harlequin's words this time.

* * *

"What was the big hurry?" Quackerjack asked as he and Darkwing approached Bushroot and Megavolt. "You acted like something urgeny was happening..." 

_You don't know? _Darkwing wanted to ask, but quickly said, "I left a pizza in the oven."

Bushroot made a low sound, adverting his eyes acting as if he knew what Darkwing had said was untruthful. Yet he said nothing about it. Instead Megavolt asked, "What about NegaDuck?"

"What about him!" Darkwing usually lost his patience quickly, but this was beyond his control. He wanted to see his daughter, if it meant being rude to a few villains than it was no feathers from his hide. He didn't owe these three anything, he reminded himself.

"Is he really from the Negaverse?" Bushroot piped in, "There is another one of each of us?"

"Er... yes. It does... or did exist." Darkwing answered with great hesitation, "How do you guys know about the Negaverse? Don't tell me you used to commit crimes there too or something."

"It _did _exist? What do you mean did?" Megavolt's eyes lit up as he realized the meaning behind Darkwing's words, "It's gone? We'll... it can't be gone for good but its unreachable in this time..."

"Well, an accident happened with the universal plug. But what does this have to do with anything?" Darkwing's mood darkened as he remembered the events of that day. For some reason it always bothered him to remember that day. He didn't like to admit it, but he realized it was his fault that the universal plug was pulled. He liked to think of it as neglect on NegaDuck's part for not properly warning him. (Even though that wasn't entirely true.) "Listen, I'll talk about this later."

Megavolt ignored Darkwing's urgency to leave, "If you said the Negaverse is destroyed, it's possible it's just missing. If no one can find it--it just went somewhere else."

"Don't you mean it went _here_?" Quackerjack corrected. "But that doesn't explain anything that happened to NegaDuck."

Darkwing was lost. He debated whether or not even to ask the villains what was going on with NegaDuck. His curiosity wouldn't allow him to dismiss the urge to ask, "What's wrong with NegaDuck?"

Megavolt was the one to answer, "He seems to have converted into a electromagnetic impulse flowing through the atmosphere causing the brain to catch a vision of something that has either not occurred or has already passed in this current time..."

Darkwing was _still _lost. "Anyone else care to comment?"

"He's a ghost." Bushroot whispered, hesitation in his voice as if he was unsure.

"In a matter of speaking..." Megavolt sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "You... could say that..."

"A ghost eh?" Sneered a voice. Darkwing realized instantly it was his nemesis, he scanned the area (as did the villains), unable to find the source.

"Come out, NegaDuck! I have a bone to pick with you!" Darkwing challenged, raising his fist threateningly.

The reply: NegaDuck's laughter so close to Darkwing it run a shiver down his spine.

* * *

_Author's notes: If you want to know how Bushroot got "ghost" from all that jazz Megavolt said I'll post a semi-confusing note after this chapter. But otherwise you can figure your own theory out, or call me crazy (if that works for you). I don't mean to confuse anyone, my mind just works a little different. Apologies. _


	12. Author's Notes For Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

_"He seems to have converted into a electromagnetic impulse flowing through the atmosphere causing the brain to catch a vision of something that has either not occurred or has already passed in this current time ghost?"_

Yes. I apologize. I'm using what is known as Holographic Brain Theory (Brain Holography). It's a theory that most people don't believe is possible, I myself wonder about it as well sometimes, because it goes against Newton and Einstein. From what I have read about it, the best examples I can think of are this: Light traveling through outer space is usually measurable with the speed of light formula correct? But with Holography it seems that all of the elements are there to see the light, yet our brain is the one halting the vision of the light. Or another example: When an object is put into our vision where it is only half visible--our brain imagines the other half, because our brain desires the vision of a whole. Whether or not the "whole" is there.

What this has to do with ghost is like this: our brain has been known to react to electromagnetic impulses. If a part of the "whole", something, is missing the brain could cause an unwanted reaction (as in seeing things that aren't there) if the atmosphere has a strange energy to it. (This is so hard to explain. Darn. I hope I'm not scaring anyone.)

This theory seems to dismiss the existence of time itself. (Which I myself don't believe in time as an element in the world, so I find interesting.) It also seems to dismiss "for every action there is an equal reaction".

Unfortunately for Darkwing's case, it means that the Negaverse and the Normalverse are truly one "whole" at this time (or perhaps they were always whole).

_

* * *

_

_Please don't let my strange ramblings frighten you. I promise I'll try to keep myself in line from now on. :slaps her own hands: Bad Heide! v.v; You can hurt me if you like... I'm sorry. Too much Boogiepop for me. I hope I explained it well though. ::bows several times.:: _

**I don't own Brain Holography. The one who "discovered"/"theroized" about it owns it. I'm just using it because from what I've heard of it it seems interesting. **


	13. Cold Misunderstanding

_Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It's getting a little harder to write now, my boss is over working me slightly. v.v; I hope to keep writing this at a fairly even pace, as well as Netherworld Lights but we'll have to see. Sorry for the inconvience. _**

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return**

Chapter Tweleve: Cold Misunderstanding

(Alternative title: Gosalyn's Savior)

* * *

"Come out, eh? But Darkwing, I'm right here..."

Darkwing twisted around, meeting the eyes of his dopplegänger. The three villains' eyes widened as if they saw something unbelievable, they step backwards in awe. Darkwing himself jumped backwards, the lack of distance between him and his foe was unnerving. "How'd you--!"

Without an explanation, NegaDuck lunged forward his fist balled tightly, attempting to land a blow to Darkwing before he could react. Darkwing jumped backwards in an impressive feat midair, landing somewhat wobbly (unable to use both hands to balance). The heroic mallard's eyes narrowing, as he forgot completely about keeping his secret from the other villains, "Where is Gos!"

"Gosalyn?" Bushroot questioned, his voice thick with concern, as he brought a leafy hand up to his mouth, "Something's happened to Gos?"

Darkwing shot the mutant plant a strange, uneasy glance before he returned his eyes to the current danger--NegaDuck. Laughing aloud the villain's beak worked into a clever smile, as he teased, "I heard the entire thing, Dorkwing. This is becoming my world, isn't it?"

Quackerjack shook his head, "It'll never become like the Negaverse here, NegaDuck! Darkwing will see to it, as well as the Friendly Four!"

"I don't care about that, just tell me what you did to my daughter!" Darkwing insisted. He did not realize the meaning behind his own words; his sense of justice was thrown away once his own family was involved. He was ashamed of his words, now that they left his beak.

NegaDuck's mood turned serious, "That's the Darkwing I know and hate. The true Darkwing... the _you_ underneath that mask, hero." The spot where NegaDuck stood, in the middle of the sidewalk, began to blur. The duck's body fading, much in the manner the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland did, leaving nothing but the smile on his face hanging loosely in the air. "She was so shocked, Darky. Should've seen her eyes..."

Then, the smile blew away, like a leaf in an autumn wind. NegaDuck was gone.

Megavolt looked more than surprised at NegaDuck's feat, "Into the air? Is the air carrying an electrical charge?"

They collectively began to glance around.

"Gos..." Darkwing mournfully said, lowering his head in defeat. _NegaDuck must have gotten to her before I could do anything. _He thought as he sank to his knees weakly. Pulling off his fedora as he began to sob lowly for the loss of his daughter. "Gosalyn..."

_That's the Darkwing I know and hate. The true Darkwing... the _you_ underneath that mask, hero. _Darkwing knew what he meant. NegaDuck's icy heart would never forgive Darkwing for the one mistake the hero made. Could Darkwing forgive himself? Maybe he didn't blame NegaDuck for hating him... NegaDuck needed to be saved, but Darkwing couldn't--no didn't--save him from the swirling depths of oblivion. The universal plug was NegaDuck's grave, according to Megavolt who called the mallard nothing short of a ghost.

_But... it was no excuse to take it out on Gos... He could've done anything to me... anything... I wouldn't care... just leave the others out of it. _

Now, nothing was left but to hate NegaDuck back. _No. _Nothing left but to stop NegaDuck from taking over this world; at all cost defeat him. For that reason, Darkwing thought maybe he could sacrifice his life even... he needed to do something to make it better though he'd failed his daughter. He wouldn't fail anyone else--not a single person should have to suffer anymore because of NegaDuck.

Darkwing felt an arm coming onto his shoulders, he resisted the urge to remove it. He knew it was one of the three villains-turned-heroes and he did not want to acknowledge them at this moment. Softly the arm wrapped around Darkwing, "I think... you are mistaken..."

It was Bushroot.

"You're wrong. Completely..." Bushroot insisted as Darkwing's eyes slowly rose to meet his own. The blue orbs were as sincere as Darkwing could even imagine them to be. "He wouldn't do it... not to her."

Quackerjack and Megavolt looked to each other, both seemed to question their companion's sanity (or at least his common sense). Megavolt crossed his arms, "NegaDuck would sell his own grandmother into slavery... what makes you think..."

Quackerjack joined the conversation as he stepped forward towards Darkwing and Bushroot. The harlequin's voice low, unlike himself, "You don't understand yet, Megavolt. You're right, aren't you, Bushroot?"

Darkwing felt a glint of hope. He did not understand what made him believe them, perhaps he would look for any excuse to think _she _was still alive. "How do you know?"

Bushroot sighed, "In the Negaverse, NegaDuck was her guardian, right? Think, Darky, when you came to the Negaverse... she was still alive."

"But it's _my _Gosalyn here!"

"Is it?" Quackerjack interjected, raising his arms up in frustration, "We're all going through the ringer except Megavolt and you... who's to say she's still completely your daughter."

"Then, I'm going to find her... if she's still alive." Darkwing rose back to a stand. Their encouragement was what he needed; for once he couldn't do it by himself. Turning away from the three former-villains with a thoughtful glance to the ground, "Maybe you guys can help me after all. Quick! Can you tell me where _your _Gosalyn would go if she wanted to get away from NegaDuck?"

"Easy." Quackerjack laughed, "Why didn't you ask before! _Bless you, bind you! Hide you in a place the Devil can't find you!_"

Darkwing scratched his head impatiently, "Nevermind, you are no help as usual." Eyeing the Ratcatcher behind him as he got the urge to begin his search once more.

"Morgana McCawber." Bushroot reached over to the masked hero, tapping on his forehead, "Don't tell me you think she doesn't live in the Negaverse too. She's just a little different..."

"Morg--" The hero wanted to punch himself. Since this moment he'd forgotten about Morgana--his own girlfriend--and forgotten NegaDuck's threat involved her as well. Morgana would kill him, or at least turn him into a mutant with her magic, if he ever admitted that he'd not thought about her safety. He'd forgotten birthdays, anniversaries, dates and occasionally family reunions (the last being intention)... but never something like this.

"She's a very cheerful person in our world..." Quackerjack hesitated on 'cheerful', Darkwing sensed that he chose the word carefully, "Well, she was until NegaDuck ruined her life, then..." The words trailed off.

During the entire conversation between Quackerjack, Bushroot and Darkwing they'd not given Megavolt much attention. He was still quite lost about the merging of the Negaverse (even though he was the first to suggest it), so he was lost in thought. From his pocket he removed (one of the many) light bulbs he was carrying with him, speaking to it softly, "I think maybe NegaDuck's learned how to use the built up charges in the air to move around. What do you think, little light? You think... you think it's going to storm soon. Of course, that would make sense..."

With new motivation Darkwing approached the Ratcatcher, turning back to the three, "You guys, I don't know what to say..."

Megavolt nuzzled the light bulb in his hands sweetly, closing his eyes in utter bliss. "Maybe there will be an electrical storm-m-m!"

"It's going to rain. We'd better get inside before Sparky shorts out..." Quackerjack noted, his eyes narrowing jealously at the light bulb Megavolt held.

In a neat manner Gosalyn folded the napkin over her lap, her mouth watered, "Please don't trouble yourself." She said this in habit more than anything, truly she wouldn't mind for someone to fix her a meal. It had been atleast the entire day since she'd eaten anything substantial.

"Don't worry about it, Gos." Morgana said, brushing her long crimson dress free of wrinkles. "Are you sure you're all right, Gosalyn. You haven't spoken a word about what's bothering you... and you are wearing that Easter Dress."

Morgana never imagined Darkwing's daughter in anything other than the violet hockey jersey and torn up sneakers.

When she opened her door to see the young duckling standing outside in the night air she was more than shocked. Usually, wherever Darkwing was his daughter would be not far behind, but this time the mallard was absent. Gosalyn entered the house, explaining, "I had to get away for a while..."

_Get away from what? _The witch wondered, but pretended nothing was amiss. Maybe the duckling was having a difficult time at home (Darkwing was slightly insensitive sometimes). Something was definitely strange about Gosalyn, however, it became apparent when Morgana asked for Eeks and Squeaks to help her make the girl something to eat. Gosalyn shrilly cried out and hid underneath Morgana's end table until the fluttering creatures were out of her sight.

Morgana wished she could contact Darkwing, but he wasn't in the Tower. So she was out of luck.

Outside the clouds in the sky began to grow dark, until Morgana could easily tell that it would storm soon. Usually, being a 'creature of the night', she loved the stormy weather, it reminded her of home. This time it only reminded her of a place she'd never been before. Lately, Morgana McCawber felt inside of her another's presence, but she had no problem hiding this other person's thoughts that rang into her head. This other person told her they were from NegaDuck's universe, a place called the Negaverse. Morgana was at first mind-blown by the possibility, but as the thoughts in her head grew more frequent--Morgana believed. Now, seeing Gosalyn like this, made her wonder if something tragic was about to happen in Saint Canard due to this sudden contact with the Negaverse. She could only hope everything would turn out all right.

* * *

_Author's Notes (2): "Bless you, bind you, hide you in a place where the devil can't find you." is said to someone who is sneezing uncontrolably. It almost has magical powers: once you say the phrase chances are the person will suddenly stop sneezing. What this has to do with Morgana and Gos... I'm going to be mean and save for future chapters. Sorry. v.v; _


	14. A Violent Storm

**Disney Owns Darkwing Duck. I don't own anything except an imagination (albeit a strange one).

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return**

_Chapter Thirteen: A Violent Storm_

_(Alternative Title: An Angel of the Negaverse)_

* * *

Darkwing never said he liked the plan made by his former enemies, but then again he could think of no other. Nor could Darkwing think about saving his city of Saint Canard. All he could think about was his daughter, his girlfriend and his partner.

Megavolt decided Quackerjack and he would seek shelter from the coming storm (mostly for Megavolt's safety) while coming up with a way to "short-out NegaDuck's plans". Meanwhile, Darkwing and Bushroot were to go and find Gosalyn Mallard, who was believed to be at Darkwing's own girlfriend's house.

Darkwing suddenly felt uninformed. Confused. It was the exact feeling that he'd had throughout his experience in the Negaverse. Darkwing might have not known everything but he knew one thing: He had to find his daughter and stop this terrible monster called NegaDuck from hurting her.

The mallard paid little mind to his passenger, Bushroot, as he sped down the streets towards McCawber Mansion. Bushroot was quiet for most of the time anyhow, until it began to rain heavily. Darkwing felt a glint of pity, for the plant duck had no shelter from the rain (Darkwing himself had little more than his motorcycle helmet). "Hey, um, why didn't you stay with Megs and Quackerjack?"

"I don't know..." Bushroot sounded distant.

"Aren't you afraid of catching a cold... do you catch colds?" Darkwing never took his eyes from the road. "I mean..."

"I guess its possible to catch them..." Bushroot shrugged, wiping the water absently from his eyes. "Darkwing, don't you think NegaDuck will know to come here too? Since it is his world as well?"

"I bet. He's a smart one sometimes." Darkwing gritted his teeth as he said the compliment about his nemesis, "Is that why you came? Sort of as back-up?"

Darkwing couldn't believe it, but maybe this truly was the Negaverse's Bushroot. That Bushroot would've helped him after all.

"Yea. And I want to see him. NegaDuck." Bushroot hesitated. "You know if we ever hope to get things back to normal we'll need his help."

"His...?" Darkwing laughed, "Not in a million years would that hood help us!"

_That's exactly what he would say... _Bushroot recalled, lowering his head, "But its required, I think. After all, it was both of you guys that realised the worlds were seperate, right?"

Darkwing agreed with a nod.

"Hey," Darkwing asked, with great hesitation in his voice, "Why is Morgana's house 'the place where the devil can't find you'?"

Bushroot tilted his head to the side, a sorrowful smile forming on his face, "Simple. It's the one place where NegaDuck refuses to return... we just use that as a code phrase we used to say... so the entire Friendly Four knew where Gos was and NegaDuck wouldn't know a thing about it."

Just one more block and they would be reunited with Gosalyn--Darkwing hoped.

* * *

_"There's something I have to tell you... are you listening?" Morgana McCawber's voice never rose higher than a whisper. Even though he'd been yelling the entire time, he made himself listen closely to her every word. He didn't want to, by any means. NegaDuck never wanted to hear her speak again in his lifetime. _

_"More of your nonsense?" He jeered, watching her eyes closely behind the flowing midnight of hair that covered much of her pale face. She was beautiful; he admitted her beauty to himself solely._

_"Maybe," Her smile was nothing short of innocent, "You can't change anything, NegaDuck. No matter how much you try to make everything to your liking... you can only change your views of this world. Change yourself..." _

_It was nonsense. He knew it, before she said anything NegaDuck could tell it was a waste of time. Yet, he could remember--years from now--all of the words spoken that final night. His reply was curt, "Is this all you've brought me here to say? You didn't want to confess your undying love for me?" _

_She paused. "No. I wanted to ask you something else." _

_"Well?" NegaDuck urged, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Tapping his foot against the carpeting impatiently as he waited for her confession, NegaDuck thought to himself how lovely Morgana would look in something other than her usual white dress. Since he first met her nothing she wore had a hint of darkness in it: white, pastel colors or the occasional violet... did she wear pink to funerals? _

_"Are you thirty?" She was stalling, he could tell so he shook his head negatively, "Do you want a blanket, or something you look col--" _

_"Morgana!" He hissed, his eyes becoming threatening as he spoke, "Will you hurry this along? Crime waits for no duck." _

_She bit her lip, pacing around the room in front of him nervously. With great hesitation she took a step towards him, "NegaDuck... Gosalyn has told me all about your plans. She told me--" _

_That was all he needed to hear. Raged filled him so quickly all words after that were nullified; they meant nothing. NegaDuck whirled around towards the exit of the room, going into the hallway, "That worthless little imp!" _

_"NegaDuck!" Morgana called after him as he made his way towards the stairs at the end of the hall, "She's only worried for your safety! She knew she could trust me to help you!" _

_"Help me what!" NegaDuck cried, his fist tightly clinched at his side, "Take offense when I say this: Morgana you are a worthless crime partner!" _

_"Nothing good will come of this lawlessness, NegaDuck!" Somehow, Morgana weaseled her way between him and the stairs. Holding onto the railing with one hand, the other making sure he couldn't get by the other side. Her eyes more intense than NegaDuck had ever saw before, "NegaDuck, you aren't getting anything by this... robbing the entire city will do nothing for your heart!" _

_"Who cares about my heart! Who cares about gaining anything from this... I never said I wanted to gain anything. I'm--" _

_"Just doing this because you just like to hurt others..." She finished with tears swelling into her eyes. She acted as if what he said broke her, "That's hideous, you're nothing but a..."_

Not from you too. _He thought as he shook his head, "Get out of my way." With those words, he pushed her blocking hand away and proceeded to walk down against her wishes. Her hand grabbed onto his shoulder, instinctively he knocked it away from him, as it he feared some disease at her very touch. Unbeknownst to him, she had grabbed onto him for support. He realized this too late. _

_She gasped. Her face was like a ghost. NegaDuck could do nothing but watch as her balance was lost and she fell backwards. Trying to grab ahold of her hand in vain NegaDuck too lost his balance, yet not as drastic as Morgana, falling against the railing of the stairs and hitting his skull into the mahogany. Whiting out for what seemed only a second the mallard's vision returned to him quickly. At first he saw nothing but her feet, but then he recognized all of her. Her body contorted in an unnatural manner, her head resting at the end of the stairs. _

_Carefully he rose to a stand, wiping the blood clear that crept down his face as he tried to get a better look at Morgana McCawber's limp body. "Morgana?" He asked, emotion prying into his voice, "Are you...?" _

_He didn't want to continue his thought... NegaDuck inched carefully over her body, making it to the bottom of the stairs. Kneeling down he moved the hair from Morgana's face, with intentions of checking her pulse, NegaDuck was shocked to see her eyes animated and watching him. "You're not..." _

_Tears stained her cheeks as she watched him. She could, however, not speak. NegaDuck knew something was very wrong now. He rose back to a stand. _

_Hesitating NegaDuck backed away from Morgana's body. She didn't move, wasn't able to do so, but he could tell she thought he was going to leave her... Morgana thought he was running away. _

_She knew him too well. He wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as his webbed feet would carry him; running wouldn't help matters but it was his inner wish to leave the house that minute. Something stopped him from doing so, perhaps it was the fact that she'd predicted he wanted to run... he despised being reliable._

_Yet he gave Morgana no comforting words, just let her panic in the darkness of the staircase as he disappeared into the downstairs bedroom. NegaDuck approached an end table, searching in the darkness blindly for the telephone he knew was there. Once he found it he dialed a number that had been instilled into his brain since childhood, yet he never'd used it himself until this moment. _

_"Saint Canard Emergency Center: Fire department, Police or Medical?" An operator asked, without a trickle of emotion in her voice. _

_NegaDuck said nothing. His beak refused to open, he couldn't say anything. _

_Silently he put the phone down just beside the phone cradle, letting the emergency operator stay connected, and he backed away. Then he did, as Morgana predicted; he ran. He ran knowing that the operator would send out perhaps a police officer to investigate the house... he ran knowing that Morgana would be discovered as he had left her... and he ran knowing he'd never step foot back into that house again.

* * *

_

NegaDuck felt like a truck hit him. His entire head ached with a dull pain as he lifted up to see where he was this time.

Now, more than ever before, did he think these _powers_ of his were a burden than a gift.

The darkness around him cleared as a passing automobile's lights shone--he was in an alley. He realized whenever he thought about something, NegaDuck would appear in that exact place. He had to keep his mind clear; stop himself from thinking about leaving.

"What did I land on?" He grumbled, everytime he moved a sharp pain arose in his back.

"In need of a new trashcan? Try The New NegaDuck approach of obtaining one! Land on them!" NegaDuck knew instantly who's voice it belonged to. The Liquidator.

"You idiot, don't just stand... drip there... where ever you are... help me!" NegaDuck complained trying to climb off of the remains of the trashcan, getting a watery hand from the Liquidator. "Where are we?"

"Near the city park." Liquidator said.

NegaDuck licked his lips, parched, "Do you have something to drink on ya'?"

Deadpanning Liquidator looked down at his own body. After a minute the canine responded, "No. Afraid not."

"Forget it! I'm too busy to deal with this!" NegaDuck brushed off his outfit, closing his eyes as he began to think about where _that loathsome Darkwing _had gone to. "No matter, I've got bigger fish to fry than him..."

"Beg Pardon?" Liquidator asked, but found himself alone in the alley now. NegaDuck had disappeared once more into thin air.

* * *

Morgana McCawber was pleased with herself on how well she come up with a meal for the daughter of her boyfriend. The young duckling had eaten all of the meal, not even leaving enough for Morgana to feed to her Venus Flytraps (in the basement).

"Now what shall we do?" Gosalyn asked, folding her hands into her lap and smiling up to Morgana brightly, "I'm so happy you aren't... I mean I'm so happy you're all right..."

"What do you mean, Gos--?" Morgana stopped her question as she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Gosalyn's eyes grew as she watched Morgana approach the door, "Morgana... please don't answer that door!" She cried, suddenly full of fear. Morgana did not understand, as she approached the door she looked out of the eye-hole.

"Gos, it's only Launchpad." Morgana sweetly said, trying to calm down the upset duckling. At the same time opening the door, "He's probably come to see if you were here, after all I think your dad is probably worried about you."

"Morgana..." Gosalyn whimpered softly, though the witch could most likely not hear her, shaking her head as she backed away from the door, "It's not your Launchpad..."

"Launchpad," Morgana began, making an inviting gesture, "Have you come to see Gos? She came here all of a sudden and I had no way of contacting Dark so--"

Launchpad shook his head, "I've just come to do something I know, good and well, that NegaDuck cannot do himself..."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I have an extended version of the flashback, involving an interaction from NegaDuck and NegaLaunchPad located in "Oblivion's Return Extras" (Chapter 2) if anyone is interested. I wasn't sure it would fit onto here however, because I think Negs could be OOC. v.v; Sorry it took so long to update (we had an icestorm in my town). _


	15. The Betrayal of Launchpad Twice

**_All things (C) Disney, with an exception to the storyline._**

* * *

Oblivion's Return

Chapter Fourteen: The Betrayal of Launchpad (Twice)

* * *

Without much thought NegaDuck ended up in the last place he wanted. "What am I doing here?" 

He was the only one to blame for being in the house of Morgana McCawber. He'd afterall thought about his _beloved _Morgana, and ended up in the McCawber house. NegaDuck rolled his eyes, "Me and my big... thoughts." He couldn't say anything else. Folding his arms, he realized his thoughts had got him inside the McCawber house faster than any of his sweet-talking or begging had when he tried to get on Morgana's good side.

_Now to find that little brat... _His beak curled into a grimace as he though of his future tasks. He didn't know if he would go through with it. He realized what it meant... but he also wondered if he actually _cared_. The answer to that of course: No. He didn't care Morgana or Darkwing's daughter.

The house was dark, it was likely that Morgana wasn't alerted to the fact that NegaDuck was inside her house. It was a relief: at first sight he would've been turned into a glob of pudding or his beak would be attacked by a bear-trap... or he would turn into a Fuzzy Wuzzy Bunny. NegaDuck shivered to the thoughts, "Over my dead..."

_Wait... _He laughed, _I'm already dead. _

Sneaking into the living room, he saw no sign of his victims-to-be. "Where...?"

In the distance NegaDuck heard a noise from the front door. "Morgana!" Called a voice, it was undoubtably Darkwing Duck. NegaDuck scowled, diving behind the _delicious_ (skull covered) umbrella rack, waiting for Morgana to come down to reply to her boyfriend's beckoning. Nothing moved in the house, it was as if Morgana wasn't there at all.

"Maybe she's out..." Bushroot's voice piped in as Darkwing took another fist to the door.

"Where? It's late at night." Darkwing hissed, growing impatient with waiting he walked towards the hazy windows. "That's strange, all of the lights in the living room are still on. Something's wrong."

"Do you think...?" Bushroot put a hand against his mouth. Darkwing's reply was pulling out his Gas-Gun as he reapproached the door. Putting a shoulder into the door, "Watch it, you're hurt. Here let me..."

_Bushroot was helping Darkwing? _NegaDuck narrowed his eyes stepping away from the umbrella stand. He decided he would watch whatever transpired from the bowels of the house. After all, he wanted to find Morgana and Darkwing's daughter before they did. What better revenge than to destroy what Darkwing loved before his very eyes. NegaDuck cackled again, slipping into the darker parts of the house, avoiding the lights that were in the living room.

Passing by the kitchen NegaDuck noted that several items were thrown in disarray. Something was not right in the house, he could tell just by looking at the pattern. He remembered leaving houses in this condition--or worse. It was enough to make him suspect something had went on inside the house only moments before either Darkwing or he had arrived.

Hearing the two entering behind the house finally NegaDuck could linger no further in the kitchen, so he made his way up stairs. Standing at the base of them NegaDuck gave a heavy sigh, "This house..." He hesitated greatly as he climbed up the case of wooden stairs. Closing his eyes he whispered, "I hate it. I wish it'd just burn to the ground."

"Is that so?" Asked a voice above him. NegaDuck reopened his eyes to see at the top of the stairs stood Launchpad. "Don't wish for something you don't want."

NegaDuck snarled, "What're you doing here? What've you done?"

Below at that very moment NegaDuck heard the entrance of his enemies. Yet his attention never left Launchpad at the top of the stairs. Launchpad had an air of contempt towards his former _partner_, sighing, "What am I doing here, you ask? Ain't it obvious?"

"Ain't, ain't a word, moron. And what so _obvious _about any of this!" NegaDuck suddenly took no caution about being heard by Darkwing or Bushroot. Launchpad's demeanor was a threat towards the shorter duck. NegaDuck understood that Launchpad was toying with him somehow, "You're done something to them, right? But why...?"

"You've lost your nerve, NegaDuck. You've lost what makes you, well, _you_." Launchpad took a sudden almost remorseful mannerism, "And the only way to get back the NegaDuck we need, the Negaverse needs, is to do this..."

"NegaDuck!" Darkwing's voice sounded below. NegaDuck twisted on the staircase enough to see Darkwing and Bushroot, but still kept an eye on Launchpad. Darkwing's eyes shifted up to the lanky duck at the top of the stairs, confused, "Launchpad? What are you doing here?"

Launchpad didn't reply to the hero, instead continued as if nothing happened, "NegaDuck, you don't even have the guts to take care of a couple of annoying twits anymore, eh?"

"Launchpad!" Darkwing's jaw went slack, "What are you talking about!"

NegaDuck rolled his eyes, _it was useless trying to convince the heroic idiot that his buddy had turned evil. _"Launchpad, move. If you don't I won't have any problems with moving you..."

Darkwing growled below him, offended by NegaDuck's threat, pulling the Gas-Gun out the hero pointed it at NegaDuck's back, "Don't you move, NegaDuck."

Bushroot took the hero's shoulder, "Something's not right about this... that must be NegaLaunchpad, not your own..." Darkwing's weapon lowered for a moment, several emotions on the drake's face as he watched Launchpad. His face lowering as he hid his confusion, lost in thought.

"NegaDuck..." Darkwing's voice was mild, eyes lowered to the ground, "Is it true that he's got them?"

Nodding the villainous duck realized that now he'd gained two allies (whether or not he needed them). Darkwing's loving nature had no bounds when it came to his _family_, NegaDuck knew this quite well. NegaDuck felt a sting of jealousy; jealousy about Darkwing's ability to forgive a grudge and make enemy into ally so rapidly. Bushroot was exactly the same, in both worlds, he would side with (what NegaDuck called) _the greater good_, whether or not it was the popular choice or not.

It was a choice sometimes NegaDuck wished he could make. Yet he could not... he wasn't made that way. He would never be able to change himself, even if it was to save his family.

Grinning maliciously NegaDuck reached into his clothing, grasping for the closest weapon he could find, "Just stay out of my way, Dipwing!" NegaDuck jumped forward, up several steps, with his fist drawn tight preparing to attack the larger fowl. Launchpad, as if sensing his opponent's moves backed away in the nick of time, letting NegaDuck's fist hit open air.

Darkwing glanced to Bushroot, as if to ask him for advise, but the plant mutant had nothing to say instead watching in shock as NegaDuck continued to fight Launchpad. Darkwing growled lowly, dashing up the stairs with his Gas-Gun familiar, "Negs, let me past! They've got to be here somewhere!"

NegaDuck grinned, "Exactly what I was _thinking_!" Launchpad's cheek burned red as the negative duck struck him squarely in the face. "Bushroot! If you know what's good for you, you'll follow that sappy hero!"

"So..." Launchpad held the tender place on his cheek, "Do you admit you were never going to do away with those idiots, as you claim?"

Launchpad was still blocking the top of the stairs, neither Darkwing nor anyone else could pass onto the top floor. NegaDuck glanced to Darkwing out of the corner of his eyes, "It's not that, moron. It's that I don't like anyone, not even you, to do my dirty work for me! Now, move it!"

NegaDuck sprung forward, knocking the heavier duck to one side of the staircase, for merely an instant. That moment in time gave Darkwing enough leverage to bypass the two and rush into the bedroom. Launchpad snarled, throwing NegaDuck backwards, "You're just as weak as I thought, Negs! I was right to think about teaming up with S.H.U.S.H. to overthrow you!"

"S.H.U.S.H.?" Bushroot was just behind NegaDuck now, though NegaDuck had not been paying him any mind. "S.H.U.S.H. of the Negaverse wants to overthrow NegaDuck! But they agreed to help him succeed in Saint Canard in the first place! Why would they go against NegaDuck?"

Laughing the dark version of Launchpad shook his head, "NegaDuck's time in the Negaverse was about to end... if this strange twist of events didn't happen, that is. Whatever their reasons, NegaDuck will be out of the picture if J.Gander Hooter has anything to say about it."

NegaDuck fumed darkly, gritting his teeth as he thought of the betrayal. S.H.U.S.H. in the Negaverse was the equivalent of Darkwing's F.O.W.L.--it was a ruthless group of criminals. NegaDuck knew something was wrong at S.H.U.S.H. the last time he paid them a visit (before the Negaverse was pulled into nothingness), they refused to lend him any of their technologies. Never had NegaDuck thought that J.Gander's ambitions had grown so far as to overthrow him... NegaDuck thought himself a blind duck now... all the seeds of betrayal were there but he'd not saw them at all.

* * *

Morgana's body twisted in the bonds that held her to the metal chair, watching the bedroom door closely for a sign of anyone coming. Gosayln, who was tied up beside her made little attempts to move. Neither of their mouths were bound, it would seem Launchpad saw no problem with them being heard by outsiders. Morgana whispered, "Gos... you were right... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... but I know Dark will come to save us!" 

"Darkwing Duck?" Gosalyn spoke his name as if it was a foreign term, as if she'd never thought of them being saved by her father.

"You aren't this universe's Gosalyn Mallard, are you?" Morgana sighed, "That's what this voice inside of me says... it says that this world is changing... if only I could get out of these ropes... I'd teach that Launchpad of yours that it isn't nice to teach someone like this!"

Outside of the door their heard shuffling along the wooden floors of the hall. Gosalyn whimpered, leaning as much as she could towards Morgana McCawber. Underneath the door the faint light of the hallway faded: someone was about to enter the room. Morgana braced herself for the possibility that it was Launchpad again, preparing to verbally attack the malicious twin of the sweetest duck in Saint Canard. (She would have to later apologize to the _real_ Launchpad, she told herself.)

"Gos! Morgana!" Called a voice that filled Morgana and Gosalyn's hearts with fluttering happiness. Gosalyn's emerald eyes lit up beautifully in the darkness as she watched the doorknob turn. Darkwing Duck stood before them, "Thank goodness--!" He wasted no time rushing over to the two. Throwing his arms around them both, a choke of emotions in his voice, "You're both all right!"

"Mr. Darkwing!"

"Dark-darling!"

"Everything will be all right now... I'm here. I'm sorry I let this happen!" Darkwing knelt down beginning to undo the ropes that bound his daughter and girlfriend together. Having little difficulty undoing the ropes Darkwing hastily cast them aside only to immidently be embraced once more by the two.

Behind them the faint sounds of struggled still rang out in the hallway. Darkwing, filled with a renewed sense of duty told Morgana sternly, "You two wait here! I've got to help NegaDuck and Bushroot!"

"Wait... Dark!" Morgana reached out grasping the shorter duck's arm, "Is it true, then? Is the Negaverse becoming one with this world?"

With a notable sadness in his voice, "I'm afraid it is... and we've got to find a way to stop it or Launchpad and the others could be stuck this way forever..."

* * *

Quackerjack and Megavolt barely made it to their apartment complex before the rain began to fall. Saint Canard was strangely quiet, even for the time of night it was, though the two villains had no clue as to why. Quackerjack might have guessed, because he understood how the Negaverse worked however Megavolt had no clue the trouble that awaited. 

Megavolt took out his keys, preparing to open the door to their apartment. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement, Quackerjack seemed uneasy, glancing towards the end of the hall, "What is it?"

"S.H.U.S.H. agents..." Quackerjack whispered, "Twelve of them... this must be another round up..."

_'Round up'? That seemed familiar. _It was Megavolts time to have a bout of Deja vu. He remembered all of a sudden an event that he'd never witnessed: _S.H.U.S.H.'s agents throwing Liquidator (encased in what looked to be a large bottle) into the back of a black ominous van. Quackerjack shouting for them all to run... Bushroot's vines suddenly picking up an agent of S.H.U.S.H. throwing them against a distant wall. Megavolt's own hand raising to zap the nearest agent, "You must be cracked to think we're going to go back to a place like that! You can tell Hooter to come and get us himself if he has it in him!" _

"He will soon enough." One of the agents replied stepping out from behind the van, she was holding a large, fantastical weapon level to Megavolt's head. "But for now you have to deal with us..."

"Sera Bellum?" Megavolt hissed, narrowing his eyes, "Since when did you get out to personally hunting heroes down?"

"Heroes? You guys? You're nothing but idiots in masks and capes! Now surrender to S.H.U.S.H. or prepare to lose those powers of yours!" Sera laughed maliciously her hand easing towards the trigger of the gun...

"So this is what the Negaverse is like?" Megavolt whispered, replacing his keys into his pocket, turning to Quackerjack, "I believe you... and we've got to leave. We're no help to anyone in a S.H.U.S.H. prison..."

"Well, isn't that the point of putting you there, then?"

Megavolt and Quackerjack turned to see a dark-clad version of Sera Bellum (that seemed all too familiar to the two Negaverse versions of the villains). A smug look on the normally kind female duck's face as she revealed a weapon from behind her back, "Off we go, boys, S.H.U.S.H. is waiting for your return..."

Finding themselves staring down the barrel of an overly large gun Megavolt and Quackerjack slowly lifted their hands up into the air.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm sure of where I want this story to go now, I just have to actually finish it. v.v; It isn't getting bad is it? It does seem weird that I made S.H.U.S.H. villains, even to me, maybe I'll go back and write something about Negs and the Nega-S.H.U.S.H.'s interactions. Thanks for reading!! _


	16. SHUSH left to their own devices

_**Disney owns the characters of Darkwing! Story is Mine!**_

* * *

Oblivion's Return

**Chapter Fifteen: S.H.U.S.H. (Left to Their Own Devices)

* * *

**

When Darkwing returned, leaving his daughter and Morgana McCawber with only a promise and a grim worry that their universe might cease to exist, he found that NegaDuck was no longer fighting with Launchpad. Against a wall sat both NegaDuck and Bushroot, with Launchpad tied up in what looked to be ivy (no doubt the plant mutant's work). Just below NegaDuck's mask, almost at his bill, crimson tainted his feathers.

"So, I take it my help isn't needed after all?" Darkwing sighed, sadness overcoming him as he glanced at Launchpad, who was either unconsious or too exhausted to struggled in the vines that held him. Darkwing would have a hard time explaining to the normally gentle Launchpad once this entire situation was resolved...

"I don't understand. If I'm dead... why do I still bleed..." NegaDuck muttered, putting a hand against the blood, a gritting of his teeth was the only sign that the duck was in pain. Staring at the red fluid on his fingers with facination in his eyes. Saying to the plant duck: "Don't suppose you have more of that aloe plant on you, eh?"

Bushroot shook his head in vain, closing his eyes for a moment, "If S.H.U.S.H. is after you... then we are all in trouble, NegaDuck. You don't know what it's like being hunted by those monsters."

"And I won't. I'll make them all pay for thinking they can get the better of NegaDuck!" Growled the villain, straightening the fedora on his head as he prepared to stand. "So, Darky wan'a save the day again, I suppose?"

Darkwing narrowed his eyes, glancing back in the direction of the room that held Morgana and Gosalyn. The masked mallard seemed to be in debate whether or not he should trust his former enemy, "How do you suppose we do that? Who knows if it can be fixed anymore..."

"Don't be stupid." NegaDuck grunted lowly as he smiled broadly struck with an idea, "For a do-gooder you sure don't have enough of a positive outlook on things, do you. S.H.U.S.H. in your world and in mine have one thing in common--technology. If they don't have something to fix this mess, no one will."

Darkwing grunted, "That maybe true, but why should I trust you, NegaDuck? Weren't you the one who wanted to destroy this Saint Canard in the first place? Not to mention take your revenge on me and kill--"

Behind Darkwing he heard a creak in the floorboards. Turning slightly the masked mallard saw his daughter's head pop out of the room, she glanced around anxiously at the scene. Her search stopped with Launchpad, Gosalyn's mouth drew tightly together as she observed his captured state. Hesitantly she came out of the room, standing directly behind Darkwing. Morgana followed after the duckling, saying in a whisper, "Gos..." seeing the others she apologized quickly, "Sorry, Dark-darling, she wanted to make sure you were all right..."

The hero nodded he was only slightly annoyed the little duckling didn't heed his words to stay put, asking her quietly, "Does that upset you? What we did to Launchpad was..."

"He was trying to hurt Lord NegaDuck, Bushroot, Morgana and you Mr. Darkwing... I understand." Smiling sweetly she grabbed ahold of the hero's hand, "Don't be so hard on yourself from all of this... you're still a hero no matter what..."

NegaDuck stuck a finger down his throat making a gagging sound. "Please, girl, he's not the one who knocked the _lug_ out cold, it was me. Why aren't you getting sappy and tellin' me I'm your hero?"

"Because you wouldn't like that, Lord NegaDuck!" She quickly replied, confident that her guardian would find the response satisfactory.

NegaDuck cackled darkly, nodding his head in agreement. Snapping his fingers as if to get Darkwing's attention, "Listen, Darky. I've changed my mind about doing away with them, after all... since she's technically my brat... it amuses me to have her around sometimes..."

"In other words, you love me!" Cried Gosalyn in a sudden overjoyed manner. Her hands cluched over her heart as her blue eyes swelled with tears.

A strange, inhuman roar came from NegaDuck. Darkwing, knowing the capablitlies of an angry NegaDuck, yelped loudly grabbing ahold of Morgana and the young duckling, pulling them aside as an arsenal of NegaDuck's hidden weapons collided with the wall nearest to them. NegaDuck bore fangs and claws as he fumed in the center of the hallway, "What did you accuse me of!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never say it again!" Gosalyn screamed, clutching Darkwing's cape tightly, "It's a mistake."

"She's just a child, NegaDuck!" Morgana was rolling up her sleeves, preparing to take aim at NegaDuck. Darkwing himself seemed to agree with Morgana, angered beyond the words to express his hatred for his twin, however. Darkwing let an arm embrace the girl, as if to tell NegaDuck that he would never let the duckling be harmed.

Bushroot placed a hand on the enraged duck's shoulder, "N-NegaDuck... aren't-t we fighting-g the wrong..."

"Back off, mulch-heap!" NegaDuck warned, his eyes never leaving his daughter, or rather his daughter's intense grip on the hero's cape. Snarling the villain turned his back to the group rapidly, staring instead at the unconscious Launchpad, "You losers make me sick. I'm going to S.H.U.S.H., and if you want to save the world Darkwing, you'd best follow!"

NegaDuck disappeared before another word could be said. Darkwing's body untensed as the villain disappeared, he still held onto Gosalyn tightly though.

"What do you imagine he's going to do at S.H.U.S.H. by himself?" Morgana questioned, "It _is_ NegaDuck, but still... against the entire S.H.U.S.H. of the Negaverse seems like a pretty big task."

Bushroot nodded in agreement, "I imagine you heard that from our Morgana, then?"

Morgana began to answer but Darkwing interrupted, "You know what's happened in the Negaverse, and you're not completely changed, Morg? How's that possible? Everyone else is completely Negaverse or completely our universe."

"It's hard to explain. She, I mean the other me, wanted to let me take over. She and I seem to be the only ones with a choice. Otherwise, don't you think Launchpad and the Fearsome... Four would change back to normal?" Morgana answered, all the time she sounded unsure that the solution was right. "I don't know where everyone else goes when they are taken over... but they're still _alive_... without question."

A weight lifted from Darkwing, he sighed deeply, glancing to Gosalyn beside him. Even if it was the Negaverse's Gosalyn Mallard, his own little girl was somewhere... she was alive... and hopefully unaware of anything except the fact that her father was trying to save the day. He smiled, now knowing that no matter what happened from this point on, a solution was possible. Whether or not it was visible at this point, he could save Saint Canard; only thing that remained was to think of how.

Pondering Darkwing suddenly thought of something, his eyes lighting up as he turned to the quiet plant duck, "Just because the people are changing doesn't mean _anything _else in the worlds are, at least yet. Right?"

"As far as I know, why?"

"This world's S.H.U.S.H. still has a time machine then. We can go back in time and change the fact that the Universal Plug was pulled at all..." Darkwing hit one hand against his own palm, "That's it! I'm going to S.H.U.S.H..."

"But Dark!" Morgana began grabbing ahold of the hero's arm, signaling with her eyes at unconscious duck covered in vines, "Aren't you going to let us come with you? I know my powers aren't exactly up to par, but they're some help..."

Darkwing forced a smile, though inside he secretly wanted to quickly object to Morgana's wish to help the moment the request left her beak. Morgana McCawber's witch powers were indeed powerful, but as far as Darkwing could see, she was still unable to completely control them. "B-but Morgana-sweety! It'll be too dangerous... and..."

Morgana glared at the masked Mallard, a hint of anger seeping into her voice, "You don't want my help again, I understand..."

"I-it-'s not that! It's just that I need you to do the most important thing of all: take care of Gosalyn. You've been doing a wonderful job of it so far. Launchpad didn't put a scratch on her, and you kept her safe even when the situation was bad. Plus... and now that Launchpad is tied up I need you to watch him too..." Maybe it was a lie, but it was a _little white lie_, plus Morgana technically did take good care of his daughter. Yet Darkwing prepared for the worst, ducking his head, begging, "Please don't turn me into a slug..."

Cringing Darkwing couldn't bare to look at Morgana, especially if she was going to get mad at him. But to his surprise Darkwing soon found himself in the taller duck's arms, being tightly held, "Darkwing! You mean it! I did a good job of taking care of Gos?" She kissed him on the cheek, "And you don't even blame me for letting us get caught by NegaLaunchpad? Dark-darling..." She trailed off, leaning down to kiss him several more times, leaving the hero's face covered in crimson lip prints.

Dazed Darkwing nodded, "Of-f course, Morgana! You're the best with Gosalyn..." He decided it would be best to stop there, after all many times before he'd learned the less he spoke his mind after Morgana kissed him the better things turned out.

Perhaps telling her to stay behind was selfish of him, but he couldn't bare to think of anything happening to her (or his daughter) in case the Negaverse's S.H.U.S.H. was as bad as Bushroot said.

* * *

Bellum held the two at gun point, forcing them backwards towards the dozen armed S.H.U.S.H. agents, "Cuff them, boys."

"Yes, ma'am!" Cried two of them in unison as they rushed forward forcible taking Quackerjack's wrist, as well as Megavolt's (though he put up more of a fight).

Sara Bellum lowered the end of the gun as she put a hand up into her hair, fluffing it idly, "You boys just don't know what's good for ya', eh? Always returning to the same old... piece of junk apartment. Like sitting ducks, I tell ya'."

The agents all laughed at Sara's _joke_. Bellum looked sternly at them, unamused, "What are you waiting for, take them to the van! We've got atleast five more of these heroes to round up before J.Gander is satisfied."

Megavolt gritted his teeth as the agents roughly grabbed ahold of them moving them out of the building at a swift pace. Glancing to Quackerjack, he seemed to be asking the jester if they should try something, but he nodded negatively, "We've tried it before remember."

"Quiet, prisoners!" Bellum yelled from somewhere behind the two.

Soon they were standing outside in front of a large ebony colored van with the phrase "S.H.U.S.H." written on every available place on it. The agents threw the jester into the dark depths of the van first, landing with a thud on his stomach Quackerjack winced. Megavolt was shoved in seconds later, whining about how the handcuffs were still in place. Once the door behind them slammed shut the two former-villiains crawled from the floor of the van. The only light in the van was given off by a small barred window that led up to the drivers' seat.

Soon enough they realized they were not alone in the van, in fact it was quite crowded. Inside was three F.O.W.L. agents, who looked like they could care less that the van had gotten a little less spacious, and one of F.O.W.L.'s most well-known agents---SteelBeak. SteelBeak gave the two villains a snide glance, "So, it looks lik' those S.H.U.S.H. baffoons got som'thin' right dis' time. They caught s'um real villai'ens dis time."

"What's that supposed to me--?" Megavolt was standing in the middle of the van, which unfortunately had began to move, throwing the rodent sideways and down onto the ground again. "Watch it, would you, we don't have our seatbelts on yet!" He yelled towards the front.

"Keep your mouth shut, bolt-breath or I'll come back there and teach you how to shut it!" It was Dr. Bellum's voice. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, it seemed.

SteelBeak shook his head, "Ya' gunn'a let that glasses wearin' twit talk'ta ya' like dat?"

Quackerjack nodded. Megavolt did as well. The Eggmen followed suit, all agreeing that they would have to take the treatment.

SteelBeak rolled his eyes, "I can't un'dahstand w'az goin' on in dis town. It's like ya' morons all lost ya' guts. Here..." Leaning up towards the bars the rooster said, "Listen, babe, anytime ya' feel like teachin' anyone a lesson come on back here... we'll play teach'a an student... just be prepared, babe, I ain't gunna be dah one with the 'dunce' cap on by the end..."

Bellum snarled, turning back to eye SteelBeak dangerously, "Is that so, metal-face?"

Megavolt felt a knot forming in his stomach. "You don't want to do that..."

"I would most agree, sir." One of the F.O.W.L. Eggmen spoke up, with a British accent none-the-less, "She's not exactly what you're used to handling."

SteelBeak snarled reaching over to slap the Eggman on the head, "I don't wanna hear anythin' from ya, two-bit-traitor! If it weren't for y'a useless ninnies tryin' tah help dat ol' lady cross tha' street and leavin' me to fend for ma'h self then I wouldn't be in this mess in dah first place!"

One of the other Eggmen spoke up, "But she looked just like my mother."

"I don't care if she _was_ ya' mutha!"

A loud crash came from outside. The van came to a neck-breaking halt, the van's driver calmly announced, "It's the Liquidator, Bellum."

"Pull over to the side, Hal. I'll handle him." Sara laughed opening the door, "Another one for the collection."

Megavolt looked to Quackerjack slowly, both of them hoping that Sara Bellum was simply boasting about being able to handle the Liquidator's powers. Quackerjack approached the barred window, careful not to catch the attention of the driver who was still inside the van, he could only see some of the scene outside. Sara Bellum carrying what looked to be a large vaccuum cleaner, several broken fire hydrogens and Liquidator bounding around in an attempt to avoid the suction of Bellum's machine. Liquidator used a combination of the powerful hydrogen water to knock Bellum down. Sara rose back up, her black hair down into her face slightly as she took grabbed the machine again, pressing several buttons. Quackerjack saw her mock the word, 'Broken.', his heart leapt. Liquidator is winning.

It would seem the driver was just as informed as Quackerjack, muttering underneath his breath, "Dang. I knew she didn't have this in control..." With that he opened his car door, shouting, "Bellum forget him! We can get him later!"

"No, idiot get back in the--" Bellum's voice rang out but it was too later. The van rocked violently as the driver was hit with a powerful jet of water, sweeping him from sight. Quackerjack grit his teeth, turning back to the others in the van, fully intending to catch them up on the situation. Megavolt was standing on several boxes at the back of the van and the entire van's floor was covered in water.

"Tired of being in the dark, need a little sunlight in your life? Call Liquidator to get you out of that prison you call the everyday-ordinary!" The Liquidator sounded as if he was just outside of the door. Another thud sounded on the side of the van (rocking it once more), an impression of the driver appeared on the left wall of the vehicle. "Now, then... what have we here...?"

The water disappeared from the back of the van, just as quickly as it was present, and the doors opened up. There stood Liquidator, a smile on the watery canine's face, "When there's trouble call Liquidator to fix them all, one simple fee for a job done right..."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Work/School delayed it.


	17. Intruding into SHUSH

**Disney (c) Darkwing Duck. Hal is my character, please don't use without my consent, okay? Or the wrath of Luna shall fall upon you.**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return **

_Chapter Sixteen: Intruding into S.H.U.S.H._

_(Quasi-Confessions of a Crime Lord)

* * *

_

"...All right, we'll go into S.H.U.S.H. through the front gate, and be ready for anything, right, Bushy?" Darkwing's long-winded speech made Bushroot wince, the plant mutant hoped that his memory would hold out. Morgana was more than happy that Darkwing had chosen her to take care of Gosalyn, therefore they were leaving without conflict from the house.

Yet as soon as Darkwing and Bushroot stepped out of the McCawber house, only to realize the carefully formulated plans they'd recently come up with would be changed once more. NegaDuck stood outside the mansion, hidden within the darkness of the structure's shadow, nearly causing both Bushroot and Darkwing to jump in fright. Darkwing shook his head, "Forget a gun or something, Negs?"

The villain smugly bowed his head, "Of course not; my weapons are all accounted for. I had a bit of an epiphany... come here, Dumbwing..."

Darkwing stayed in place, as did Bushroot. NegaDuck growled stepping towards Bushroot, whom was nearest to him, "I _don't_ have time for this!" --Suddenly Bushroot disappeared right before Darkwing's own eyes. NegaDuck took a sick pleasure in the look that overcome the hero's face; Drake Mallard was pale underneath his mask, confused and frightened both for the unlucky Bushroot and himself. NegaDuck turned his eyes to Darkwing, grinning, "Now'z you're turn Darky. I promise it only hurts for a minute... unfortunately."

"What'd you do!" Darkwing moved sideways, with a fluid movement was able to pull his gun out. "I thought I could trust you! What'd you do to Bushroot!"

"Mulch-brains is fine. Now le'mme _hold _your hand, Darky. It's a one-time offer." NegaDuck's voice mocked, "You know you want to..."

"Excuse me, NegaDuck..." Darkwing's voice trailed off as he began to go off on some anger tangent sparked by his double's words. Before he could rant NegaDuck finally caught his arm. Darkwing's final actions in front of Morgana McCawber's house were to yelp loudly as his body felt as if it was sucked into a washing machine. Light flashing across his eyes, "Am I dead?"

"Of course not..." Someone else said, though it didn't sound like NegaDuck it must have been. If anything the voice he'd heard sounded as if it came from his own head, instead of NegaDuck. The sensation of falling took Darkwing's mind (and his stomach as well) and then everything went pitch black.

A groan. "Who's touching my feet...?" NegaDuck.

"I'm going to be sick..." The sound of gagging; it was Bushroot.

"Can plants barf, by the way?"

"We're about to find out..."

Darkwing's eyes fluttered open. He too felt nauseated, as if he would lose all the lunches he'd had for several years at the same time. NegaDuck's feet were the first thing he saw, the negative of Drake Mallard was flipped upside down on the ground, his hat rested on one of his webbed feet. Bushroot was against a sleek black wall, his violet hair ruffled beyond its norm. Darkwing himself was in a twisted position that he cared not ever to be in again. His back popped as he untwisted from the strange position. "Ouch... Where are we?"

"W-we're in S.H.U.S.H.?" Bushroot replied, his leaves seemed to whilst ever-so-slightly as he glanced around the room. "I know it for sure... You took us directly i-i-inside of S.H.U.S.H.?"

Bushroot sounded a bit panicked. NegaDuck snickered, grabbing his hat from his foot and rolling out of the upside-down stance he was in. "Of course. Don't you need something in here as well?"

"You were listening to that conversation? I thought you'd left already..." Darkwing questioned. "And you don't have a _problem _with what we plan to do?"

NegaDuck scoffed, not replying to Darkwing's question, as he took in the surroundings. He seemed to recognize where he was, but simply said: "We're in a closet in an office... Now, be warned if you are seen... you're on your own."

Darkwing and Bushroot glanced at each other. "Who's closet?" They asked in unison.

"Shut up!" NegaDuck hissed, slowly reaching up to turn the doorknob of the closet. Peering outside cautiously NegaDuck began to sneak out of the closet, saying to the other two, "What does it matter who's closet we're inside as long as we can get..."

Noise outside startled them both. Two voices outside of the door, the first clearly Grizlicoff spoke up first, "How are you knowing tha' N'gadok is going to be coming 'ere, zir?"

"Simple. That louse Launchpad hasn't corresponded with us for five hours now. He's undoubtedly been dealt with by now by NegaDuck or at least one of those no-good Friendly Four. No matter, we'll be ready for him, Agent Grizlicoff. So keep your guard up..." It was J.Gander Hooter. Darkwing narrowed his eyes, never in a million years could he have imagined either Launchpad or Hooter as villainous. It was unreal how calm J.Gander sounded at the mention of NegaDuck's name, usually the normal J.Gander would have been worried about NegaDuck (re)infiltrating the S.H.U.S.H. and been panicked. This J.Gander sounded confident somehow when he said, 'We'll be ready for him'.

When the noise had gone down Darkwing assumed they'd went on, whispering softly to Bushroot, "What exactly is the S.H.U.S.H. of the Negaverse like?"

"They don't let anyone who's on the side of good have a moment's breath. They don't stop until we're... well, dead. I don't want to tell you what they did to Splatter Pheonix..."

NegaDuck narrowed his eyes, "Don't get that started again... Now lets go. The weapons bay and research lab is just a flight of stairs below us, and my destination... you need not trouble your heads with."

"Wait a minute... down the stairs is the lab area? That means this is S.H.U.S.H.'s special agents floor, the only office on that level is Grizlicoff's..." Darkwing scratched his head, "Oh well, you're right. Lets go Bushroot."

NegaDuck was the first out, glancing about the room before he made his way towards the office door, "Looks like its all clear..." NegaDuck smiled turning the doorknob. Bushroot and Darkwing followed ever-so-slowly taking in the surroundings.

NegaDuck opened the door cautiously, his interested eyes turning concerned as he found the other side of the door occupied. Barely having time to curse as he found himself face to face with Agent Grizlicoff. Grizlicoff looked more surprised to see NegaDuck, than the reverse. The broad-shouldered bear's eyes lit up, "Nagadok?"

NegaDuck put a finger to his mouth. "Shut your trap, idiot."

Darkwing and Bushroot startled by the Agent's arrival, fearing the worst had already happened without them even leaving the office, stood frozen. Darkwing had never thought of Grizlicoff much, he actually preferred to ignore the bear's existence at all. (Everytime Darkwing was around the agent nothing but pain followed, for the agent would usually turn him into a basketball or punch him when Hooter wasn't looking.)

The bear entered the office quickly, closing the door behind him. Standing directly in front of NegaDuck with a perplexed look on his face the Russian accented agent suddenly dove for NegaDuck. NegaDuck yelped, trying to get away Grizlcoff; failing NegaDuck was taken into a bear hug (for lack of a better word). "Nagadok, ver hav' 'du been lat'ly? I have been amissing 'du."

NegaDuck's eyes scorched red as the bear's grip tightened and he began to rock the duck in his arms, as if he was a long lost friend, "L-let me-e-e-e..."

His words were choked off by the agent's embrace, "Du ar' coming to visited me, yes, Naga'dok-k?"

Darkwing lowered his eyes, biting the end of his beak to keep from laughing. _I guess we both have our reasons for disliking Grizlicoff_.

Bushroot sighed, drawing a hand across his brow clearing it of persperation, "I'm so glad it's you, Griz. I thought you might have been scary or something... Like in Darkwing's world; I imagine..."

The agent looked confused towards the plant duck, in his befuddled state he dropped the angry mallard onto the ground. NegaDuck sank into a hateful pile of mush on the ground. Muttering underneath his breath, "Wait until I get feeling back into my spine--you flea-filled-sack-a-fur..."

"Doktar Bushroot, what are 'du d'ing here?" Grizlicoff asked, before turning to Darkwing, "Vat a horrible costume 'du are having..."

"We need to go to the weapon's bay without being seen..." Bushroot explained to the agent, "It's a matter of this world's existence."

"Of course! Anything to h'alp out the hero'z of Ca'anard..." Grizlicoff said, looking down at Darkwing, "Are 'du a new Friendly Four?"

Darkwing nodded playing along with the agent's assumption, "It'll have to be Friendly Five now, won't it? And I appreciate your help, Agent Grizlicoff. It isn't like you to help me, but I'm glad you're here to help us. We're trying to turn the world in favor of the good citizen's of Saint Canard."

"I am liking this new dok, Doktar. What are you called?"

"Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!"

"Oh please... Save the theatrics." NegaDuck scowled from the ground, "Grizlicoff, take me to see J.Gander Hooter."

Grizlicoff shook his head, "Begging your pardon b'ot he had plans to k'eel you, Nagadok! You voud be best vith Bushroot and the Darkwing to the weapon's bay..."

"No. Take me now." NegaDuck insisted, standing up in a flash as he realized the agent was not simply going to do as he wished. NegaDuck grabbed onto the bear's gray suit, pulling at it threateningly as he ordered, "You will take me there, and not say a word about those two goons in the bay, or so help me I'll turn you into the latest in women's fashion..."

Grizlicoff's mouth drew tightly together as he looked from NegaDuck to Bushroot. Bushroot sighed and nodded his head to the agent. "All right. I will taking you th'are but do not be blaming me for what happens."

* * *

Quackerjack flew out of the van, doing his best to tackle Liquidator (which would seem impossible but somehow the jester managed to embrace the liquefied dog), his eyes tearing up. "Licky ol' pal! You've always had the best timing!" 

"Like the long awaited water after a horrid drought--the Liquidator knows when he is needed!" Liquidator struck a pose, waving with his free hand to Megavolt who looked mildly frazzled. Out of the soaked vehicle stumbled the former villians (and Steelbeak). Steelbeak growled as he looked over his outfit, mumbling something about his dry-cleaner giving him grief over the state of his clothing.

"Where's Bushroot? Liquidator hopes he had not been attacked like Quackerjack and Megavolt have..."

"We can't find Darkwing or NegaDuck either..."

"Hey, where'd Bellum go to?" Megavolt questioned, as he gingerly stepped around the side of the van, "That guard is gone too..."

Steelbeak laughed, giving what would at best be considered a compliment to the Liquidator, "Dos jork'z prolly took off wit their tails 'twen der legs! T'anks fe'r the bust..." With that Steelbeak grabbed ahold of the two Eggmen beside him (by the uniforms), "Ca'me'n yous ' good-fer-nothin's!"

"As long as we can get some ice cream on the way back..." One of the yellow uniformed fowl suggested, only to receive a glare from the F.O.W.L. agent. "It was only a suggestion."

"Hold it right there!" Sounded a voice, not Bellum but the S.H.U.S.H. guard. Steelbeak turned half way to see the drenched guard standing behind a parked car. Stepping forward the fox's shoes sloshed water with each step, making an annoying _plosp plap_ as he approached. Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack froze in place, not knowing what to make of the guard themselves. The guard, wearing all black with the S.H.U.S.H. logo plastered on his right sleeve, held a short-barreled gun in each hand; one aimed towards Steelbeak.

"Pa'leze what a'e ya gun'a do, ya drowned rat?" Steelbeak tilted his head, dismissing the guard as a mere pest, "Go back t'a S.H.U.S.H. and tell'um to send sum'one oth'a than a Boy Scout 'ta do their dir'y work f'ur dem..."

The guard narrowed his eyes, flattening his ears, "I'll shoot you, you metal-muzzled idiot; Just try me!"

"What are you waiting for moron, you don't have to draw this out; just shoot!" Called a voice from just behind the guard. It was Bellum but she was hidden somewhere. "Hal, don't fail us because of your hesitation to do your job!"

The guard's attention was on Bellum's hiding place, this gave Steelbeak ample time to rush forward. "Fergiv' me, fox'y, I don' have time t'ah mess'a'round wit' yous!" Headbutting the guard, Steelbeak reached forward taking the guard's hands into his own squeezing until the weapons fell to the ground. The fox growled but had no other time to act, for Steelbeak had already disarmed him and begun another attack on him. Grabbing the fox by the uniform shirt Steelbeak simply threw him to one side.

Behind him Megavolt shouted, "Wonderful form, Steely!"

Quackerjack laughed, bouncing and clasping his hands, "Ho-hooo-ho! Yah, Steely, ten out of ten!"

The guard hit the ground, unconcious. Steelbeak dusted his hands off, "Who say'z violence' don' solve nothin' is'a mor'an!"

Bellum appeared, her normally sweet eyes darkened towards Steelbeak (and the guard for that matter), "What an idiot! You can't do anything right, can you?" She held herself in a strange manner, as if she was injured, and stood weakly in one place. Appearing unarmed Sara Bellum grumbled, "You idiots won't get away with this!"

Steelbeak smirked, looking over his shoulder to the group of former villains, "Who say'z now do me a favor sweet'hart, give us your I.D. card..." Bellum reluctantly watched Steelbeak approach with the same cocky air that always had, "Maybe if y'a do; we'll have nothin' else t'a do wit cha, eh? We can all go like... on our ma'ra little way..."

Megavolt, Liquidator and Quackerjack looked to each other, confused.

With the I.D. in hand Steelbeak returned, "Now I don' own ya's nothin'. A free ticket t'a S.H.U.S.H.-Land aw'ta help ya' find tha' mor'an Darkwin'... knowin' him if S.H.U.S.H.'s gone crazy he'll be in neck-deep with that..."

Quackerjack took the card from the rooster, smiling hardily. "I think you might be right about that, Steely. It's high time we go to S.H.U.S.H. of our own free will... not in a van."

* * *

**Short Story of Valentine**

_**(This is the short story of Valentine, as a tribute to her arrival in my life. Has nothing to do with Darkwing, unless I find a way to sneak her into the plotline next story or something, so if you wish to skip over this story please do. Author's notes will follow.)**_

_Our grandmother loved to watch birds, squirrels and rabbits in her backyard. She would cook breakfast for my brother in the morning when he would come over and then they would go together to feed the animals in the yard. One day something strange happened, underneath the tool shed where grandfather kept his lawn mower came a strange animal. It was no squirrel, and it was no rabbit. It was completely white and had red eyes. What on earth was that creature?, my grandmother wondered as she feed the birds. I came one day, telling her about work and school and everything we wanted to share with each other. From the window in the kitchen she spied the little creature. "What is that, Heide?" _

_"That? What on earth?" I asked myself, closing in on the large window to take a better look, "A guinea pig?" Yes, it was a little Guinea pig, that had formerly been someone's pet and wandered to the safe haven: a yard without dogs. The cavy living underneath the shed for three weeks, being fed daily as my grandmother wondered, "How do you catch a guinea pig?" The pig would eat out of my brother's hand, and would be so happy to do thus. _

_One day a neighbor came over, and was told about the Guinea pig (who'd been 'named' Cupcake, Champagne and Ceasar by various members of the family), she told us a squirrel trap would take care of the Guinea pig catching problem and would not hurt the little creature. The first day the trap was set was a dark, almost rainy day. Grandmother went to see if the guinea pig was underneath the shed and to her utter shock when she leaned down to see underneath out popped a large rat. She screamed and went back inside, telling her husband, "A rat! The little thing is living with a Rat!" _

_So worried she sat the trap and waited, with my brother's keen ideas they were able to catch the cavy without problem. Inside a cat carrier (that belongs to Heide's cat, Luna) they kept the cavy until the she was ready for a vet trip. At the vets the family was informed she was completely healthy, she had no fleas or other health problems. And finding out foremost that it was indeed a girl, Heide decided to name her Valentine. Valentine after Valentine Villifort her favorite character from the Count of Monte Cristo. And they decided to keep her, in a new cage which to that Valentine said, "CHUT! CHUT!" --which is little cavy language for "Awesome!".

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Just about three more chapters before Oblivion's Return reaches an end (I'm just predicting, actually). Thanks very much for all of the reviews and I'll try not to take a long time to post, though the new arrival and homework is keeping me from my computer.


	18. Just Like Your Empty Words

**Disney owns Darkwing Duck. I own this story, and of course the little fox guy from the last two chapters (Halle/Hal). Please don't use him without permission. And enjoy the read! ****

* * *

**

**Oblivion's Return**

_Chapter seventeen: Just Like Empty Words

* * *

_

Darkwing and Bushroot had dodged S.H.U.S.H. agents, climbed in air chutes (which was their current position) and crawled on their stomachs through heavily guarded areas of the S.H.U.S.H. agency. With great difficultly Darkwing had kept up with Bushroot, despite the ever-present injury on his arm. When the sling over his arm caused him too much burden the mallard stopped in mid-climb grumbling, "I've had enough of this thing!"

Bushroot, unable to turn around all the way for the aluminum air vent was narrow, whispered, "You're not helping yourself by getting rid of that sling you know..."

"I can't help it, if I look injured that could be a weakness in itself; besides it feels--" Darkwing winced as the arm moved an inch from its cradled position. He dropped the cloth sling, grabbing his arm, "Well, never mind. I just can't look like I'm injured. Enemies dwell on it, I know this, and you should too..."

Bushroot knew it to be true. Weaknesses were easy to pick up on. The plant mutant sighed, "Well, when we get out of here, let me see it. I'll do what I can with it, to make sure you don't hurt it worse than it is."

Darkwing gave him a calculating glance, from behind, saying lowly, "Thanks..."

* * *

J.Gander Hooter slammed his fist into the desk, growling, "Where are those idiots!"

Pacing in front of his desk, the older fowl glanced at the blank monitor on his back wall. Suddenly the screen began to static and formed a picture. J. Gander's eyes lit up for a second as he stood in front of the moniter, only to look disappointed when a screen full of S.H.U.S.H. agents appeared. "Where's Bellum?" He questioned sharply.

"I don'o. We all stopped at the Hamburger Hippo after a big raid, and haven't saw her since. We figured she'd be back by now." The 'leader' of the rag-tag group of agents spoke up, several members behind him looking worried. Hooter's face turned crimson, obviously angered by the answer given to him. "B-But, we'll search for her promptly and return to base within the hour, sir!"

"Y-You'd better!" Screamed Hooter, his fist meeting with the desk once more, "If you don't find her, you won't want to know what will happen to you--!"

Hooter was interrupted by a light knocking on the door. "What is it! I'm busy!"

The agents on the screen disappeared, taking the distracted Hooter as one who was finished yelling at them. Hooter growled when he realized the agents were gone, "Blasted... idiots."

Outside the door stood the Grizlicoff accompanied by the impatient NegaDuck. NegaDuck rolled his eyes as he heard Hooter yelling from inside the room, "I don't imagine its the best time to bother the old coot, is it?"

Grizlicoff agreed, "Then, d'u don't vant to be bothering him now?"

NegaDuck laughed, "Of course I want to see him! If I have a chance to make his day worse, bring it on!"

The Russian bear sighed, speaking up, "Sir, it iz Agent Grizlicoff, I am here vith Nag'adok!"

J.Gander Hooter's voice immediately replied, suddenly more eager, "Come in, come in! Just the news I wanted to hear for a change..."

NegaDuck laughed as he pushed his way past Grizlicoff, entering with a smug grin and an arrogant swagger, "Hooter, Hooter..." Tsking NegaDuck's mood turned serious, "I heard it all from Launchpad. You double-crossing idiots really think you'd be able to run this city without me?"

J.Gander Hooter laughed, edging into his office desk and sitting down. Lacing his fingers together he rested his head on them, watching NegaDuck's entrance cautiously, "Run Saint Canard? Is that what you think you're doing? Don't flatter yourself. You're just a jester sitting in the king's throne, NegaDuck."

A sneer formed on the masked villain's face, his temper flaring as he rushed forward towards Hooter. With inhuman (or duck for that matter) speed NegaDuck grabbed ahold of Gander, holding him by the collar of his suit, "You have no idea how luck you are that I've let you live this long, Hooter. You have no power comparable to mine, especially now."

J.Gander did not look worried. In fact, NegaDuck could swear a smile was faintly present of the old S.H.U.S.H. leader's face. NegaDuck returned the smile, letting Hooter free with a rough shove. "What's the game? You think you found something... a weakness?"

NegaDuck shot Grizlicoff a glance, the bear looked worried. "Is that it, Griz?"

"You don't think you've been moving around Saint Canard without being unknown to us, right, NegaDuck?" Hooter asked, "We have ways of knowing what our enemies are up to."

"Lord NegaDuck, Gander, you haven't won anything yet. I seriously doubt you'll be anything but a nuisance to me anyhow!"

To this Gander reached into his desk slowly, a smile still present on his face, from a drawer he pulled a small remote control. "A weakness? Why, yes, that's exactly it. With this control--"

NegaDuck burst into cynical laughter, pointing a finger at the older fowl, "You fool! What are you going to do with a garage door opener!"

Hooter turned crimson once more, gnashing his teeth together, "I'll show you exactly, you fool!"

Hitting the button J.Gander watched closely for a reaction from NegaDuck. NegaDuck crossed his arms, convinced that the little garage door opener was nothing more than a common household electronic.

* * *

Bushroot fashioned a makeshift cast for the hero, made of a thick vine, mostly hidden underneath Darkwing's clothing. Darkwing could not complain, mostly because the strange 'vine cast' Bushroot made was more comfortable than his actual cloth sling.

Nothing to hold them back the two made their way to where the S.H.U.S.H. Time Machine was held. Surprisingly not many guards were posted at the door way. Darkwing reached into his pocket pulling out his GasGun, whispering, "What do you say, Bushroot: it's time to get dangerous."

Bushroot watched at the masked mallard shot off a gas pellet, filling the space with violet smoke. Darkwing's confident voice booming, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the practice target that is impossible to hit! I am the ink spot that plagues your uniforms! I am Darkwing Duck!"

The guards looked stunned, batting at the smoke wildly trying to clear the room to no avail. Darkwing wasted no time and lunged at the first guard, using his Quack-Fu to knock the guard in the ribcage. A second guard came to aid his fallen companion, taking out a police wand and striking towards the purple clad hero. Darkwing dodged with graceful agility, turning the attack in his favor with a low strike to the guard's legs. Once the other guard fell, it left two guards to be dealt with. Darkwing knew these guards would be easy for him, but turned to Bushroot: "Listen, Bushy, go start up the machine and I'll catch up with you!"

"You ain't startin' nothing up, pal!" Another guard attempted to attack Darkwing. The attempted attack was thwarted by none other than Bushroot, who used his arms to grab ahold of the guard's arms and render him helplessly entangled in green vines. Bushroot scrambled past the guards into the laboratory, searching wildly for this time machine, but he realized that he knew nothing of what it looked like.

Pulling at his violet hair Bushroot, grit his teeth, yelling back to Darkwing, "What's it look--!"

He stopped in mid-sentence, his azure eyes fixated on a monitor in the corner of the room. The monitor was on, covered in static, and making the strangest sound that Bushroot had ever heard an electronic make. Megavolt had probably heard stranger, but Bushroot knew that it wasn't just 'television fuzz'--he could swear when he perked up his ears he could hear something yelling. Approaching the monitor Bushroot glanced down at the controls, none of them (to his knowledge) were on. The strangest sensation overcome the plant mutant, he asked the screen, "Neg-gaDuck?"

Something very _odd _was coming from the monitor behind J.Gander. NegaDuck could think of no other terms but 'monster' and 'creature'. A long appendage extended from the screen, "Wha-t-t the heck!" NegaDuck's eyes widened, J.Gander and Grizlicoff did not look worried in the least. The arm-like creature spread its 'fingers' onto J.Gander's desk, but the old S.H.U.S.H. leader wasn't worried. _It was almost like..._

J.Gander looked down at the remote, "What is with this thing! Bellum told me, in great confidence, that it would fix the disruption in the atmosphere that surrounds you! Nothing is happening!" He threw the remote, glaring at NegaDuck, "What on earth are you looking at?"

NegaDuck fished inside his pocket for a weapon: bazooka, that was what he decided this creature called for. This creature only he could see, it seemed. Pulling out the bazooka NegaDuck threw it onto one shoulder, grimacing as he took aim, "Don't you even know how your own machine works, Gander?"

"So it seems it _is_ working... How interesting. What exactly is it that you see, NegaDuck?" J. Gander asked, ducking as he watched the masked menace pull out the bazooka, "You know, seeing as though this is a figment of your imagination--bazookas probably won't work."

NegaDuck snarled, throwing down the gun, "I hate it when you're right. I don't think I have an imaginary weapon in my array." _I could just be painted into a corner. What is that thing? _

NegaDuck didn't know the meaning of quit, but as strange monster began to grow out of the monitor, he had no ideas that came to mind. A strange tugging sensation, just like when he'd first discovered his powers, made his feathers stand on end. He knew whatever Bellum had created was not this _thing_, not even the scientist could conjure up this monster. It was just a side effect of whatever they'd been meaning to create.

_Good luck trying to figure out how to make this thing go away. What a way to go... an imaginary creature. I'd rather it'd been Darkwing take me out, than something no one could see but me.

* * *

_

When Darkwing joined Bushroot in front of the monitor he didn't know what to think. After a moment the masked mallard questioned, "Are we looking at something?"

"I could hear NegaDuck from this screen." Bushroot said, "B-but I lost it. I can't hear it anymore."

Darkwing growled, "If we change the past, Bushroot, it won't matter what happens now. We need to..." He stopped. What he was about to say tasted so unnatural on his tongue he could barely say the words, "We need to save NegaDuck then, so this mess doesn't happen. If I... show you how to work the machine, can you do it?"

Bushroot's eyes widened. "Me-e-e! Why me? Aren't you going to do it? I thought I was just support or something."

Darkwing let a faint smile cross him, "No. It's going to be you, Bushroot. I can't go because of those old time travel rules. You've heard that if someone goes into the past and sees themselves they'll go crazy, right?"

Bushroot nodded. "I understand. I'm the only one not there."

"Then, do it. I'll go deal with J.Gander." Darkwing donned a heroic smile, leading the plant towards the golf-cart shaped time machine in the back of the laboratory, "Just make sure I don't pull that plug, Bushroot. If you make sure of that; I'm sure everything will be all right."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I feel like I should've redone it, but since I've tried twice already--this is the best I can do so far. If it becomes apparent that its too horrid, even for you reviews, tell me and I'll redo it... Happy Easter to all and to all a good night! _


	19. Oblivion

**Disney Owns Darkwing Duck. **

* * *

Oblivion's Return

Chapter eighteen: Oblivion

* * *

Darkwing watched with a nearly regretting as Bushroot disappeared along with the S.H.U.S.H. Time Machine. Glancing back at the monitor he'd found Bushroot staring at, when he entered, he asked aloud, "I wonder if he will be all right..."

It'd been a split-second decision to let Bushroot go back in time, instead of himself. He wondered if it was really a wise decision. Only time would be able to tell... literally. It'd occurred to Darkwing that his _past self _might not take kindly to being stopped by Bushroot, or that it might fail completely but he knew that going back himself wasn't an option.

Darkwing nodded, saying to himself, "What's the point in worrying about that--I've got other things to worry about right now!" With that Darkwing disappeared from the laboratory, carefully dodging all of the fallen guards.

* * *

Quackerjack, Megavolt and Liquidator were hidden behind a dumpster in the alley. They watched patiently as several pacing guards made their beats past the front of the S.H.U.S.H. building. Quackerjack was the first to break into the silence, whispering, "If Darkwing is really there... he'd probably want us to distract those guards don't you think... and sneak in."

Quackerjack, at least the Negaverse version of him, had made a habit of _thinking like Darkwing _since the Friendly Four had been formed. He was the best at it, of the four of them, usually when he suggested sounded like Darkwing (to the Friendly Four anyhow). Liquidator nodded, "That doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. How about Megavolt and I distract them, and you go find Darkwing and the others if their inside..."

"And if they are not?" Megavolt whined, "Then what?"

"We fight! S.H.U.S.H. has it coming to them for all the things they've done to us!" Quackerjack nearly shouted, but calmed as one of the guard looked in their direction. "Let's do it, guys!"

The guard, that heard Quackerjack alerted his friend with a whistle, pointing in the general direction of the alleyway. But before they could investigate the possible threat, that same threat was springing from the alleyway. Using springs on his feet Quackerjack bounced out of the alley and over the guards. "Nyah-nyah! Can't catch me, S.H.U.S.H.-boys!"

One of the guards snarled, baring teeth as he dashed after the bouncing jester, the other was suddenly struck by an electrical shock. Megavolt grinned as he too stepped from the alley, his finger smoking like the end of a gun. Blowing off the stream of smoke from his finger Megavolt yelled to the guard, "I think you have other things to worry about than him..."

The guard stopped his persuit of Quackerjack and stood agape at the scene of his partner laying on the ground resembling an overcooked Thanksgiving turkey and the remaining Friendly Four members posed before him. With the attention from Quackerjack, the jester was free to enter the S.H.U.S.H. headquarters without so much as a scratch to him, just as the heroes planned. Now all that was left for the harlequin to do was to either find Darkwing Duck or single-handedly destroy S.H.U.S.H. headquarters (for his sake he hoped for the first option).

* * *

Bushroot's decent in time was short, so short in fact the plant duck barely had the time to feel the sickening drop of his stomach as the machine ceased motion. Motion, that had led him into another time entirely. Although it was unclear to Bushroot how near to the time it was that he would have to stop Darkwing, he had only a clue of the date and _relative _time. Climbing out of the machine Bushroot realized the time machine had not moved from its place in the laboratory.

S.H.U.S.H.'s lab wasn't empty, or at least didn't appear to be, a table full of bubbling glass beakers and testing tubes was in the corner, with what looked to be a sandwich on the countertop. Bushroot could only guess that this belonged to Sara Bellum, who in both worlds was so preoccupied by her lab work that she barely left for meals. Bushroot, of the Negaverse anyway, had never met the nice Sara Bellum but the tug of urgency kept him from staying simply to meet the other Sara. Bushroot knew he had work to do... what he did not know is exactly how to stop Darkwing. He didn't know because Darkwing himself had failed to tell the former villain where the Universal Plug was pulled. Bushroot's only hope was to find Darkwing before the plug was pulled and follow him from to where it was pulled. He did however know it had to be close to the bakery, because that is where Bushroot (of the Negaverse) saw Darkwing Duck last; while they'd been fighting NegaDuck and his gang.

Realizing this Bushroot bit into his lip, his mind racing. _There's got to be a way to find Darkwing, fast! _

Running from the laboratory, with an abnormally carefree speed (for being in the place of his former enemies), Bushroot made his way out into the main hall, heading towards S.H.U.S.H.'s main exit. Many times Bushroot had been taken into the S.H.U.S.H. agency as a prisoner so he'd grown accustom to the feel of the hallways and navigated it easily. Once the duck saw the lobby of the building his eyes lit up, he was home-free to get out. Lucky he'd not run into any S.H.U.S.H. agents at all, until he passed by the front desk. Skidding to a halt on the sleek marbled floor Bushroot come face to face with the lobby guard. He was a lanky, red fox with a black S.H.U.S.H. outfit on, and only a handgun for defense. Looking more clueless than threatening the fox put a hand out, "What! B-Bushroot! What on earth are you-u--!"

Stopping mid-sentence the fox fumbled to draw out his weapon, before this could happen Bushroot extended his arms grabbing the weapon from the fox and throwing it aside. The fox grit his teeth backing away from the plant, his ears flattening, "Even if you get rid of m-me... you won't accomplish anything... how did you get in here anyways...?"

"Listen! Can you tell me where Darkwing Duck is? I'm not the Bushroot you know!"

The fox was skeptical, questioning naively, "You're not? What are you then?"

"I've been sent from the Fut--" He stopped. He couldnt' tell someone that from the past, it could alter time or cause some unrelated disaster.

"Fu? Fu?" The fox groped for the unfinished word, scratching his head, "_Futose_?"

"Don't you mean 'fructose'?" Bushroot corrected staring at the odd fox for a moment. The fox simply blushed and nodded his head, "Why would you say something like that anyway?"

"I'll help you, no need to beg!" The fox quickly snapped in response, making Bushroot wonder if he was being ignored by the odd guard. "If it's an emergency, you can locate him with the Quackflash. I know the number... I'm one of his biggest fans so when he visited last he told me I could have it, if I didn't abuse it that is..."

Bushroot wasn't about to overlook something that could save him time in locating Darkwing. "Can you just locate him with that?"

"I don't know. It does tell you exactly how many minutes away that Darkwing is from being able to receive the call." The fox put his hands behind his back for a moment, looking lost, as he wandered towards the lobby desk, "If you do a little math that will narrow it down to a radius..." The fox pulled out a small replica of the ThunderQuack, opening the top of the device he punched a few buttons, "He's within five miles of this location, Mr. Bushroot, er... whoever you are..."

Bushroot stared. "Are you sure about that?"

The fox sighed, "Look, I'll take you there, okay?"

"Um... thanks?" Bushroot didn't know what to say exactly. He'd never expected anyone to help him without an explanation, or to even go so far as to narrow the search down to such a workable scale. "Are you sure you trust me enough for this?"

"Why sure! Anyone who comes to good ol' Hal saying they're from the... fructose... He'll gladly help." He leaned on the desk staring at Bushroot. Then quickly he gave the plant a smile and a wink, acting as if he was _in _on some inside joke between them.

_He's just making fun of me, then? _Bushroot sighed, "So much for keeping it a secret... Listen... just don't let our meeting effect your life, okay?"

Hal smiled broadly as he started his way towards the front door, "Too late for that. I'll just take my lunch hour early and go grab my bike..."

* * *

NegaDuck was losing this battle. He'd used all the known weapons of his arsenal (even aware it would probably do nothing against the creature), and not scratched the beast at all. Hooter and Grizlicoff were in a corner of the room, away from his range. Hooter was simply complaining about the damage NegaDuck was inflicting on the room while Grizlicoff was watching NegaDuck with concern on his face. Letting the last used weapon fall to the ground NegaDuck glanced at the two, "I don't see what you're hoping to do by bringing this thing here... Is getting rid of me the only thing in that lame-brain of yours, Hooter?"

"It is lately..." Hooter admitted snidely as he watched NegaDuck do a strange dance around the room (had he been able to see the creature he would have realized NegaDuck was dodging the long appendages as they attempted to grab him).

NegaDuck snarled, "Well I know I sure as heck ain't gunna stand around here and be caught by that thing!" With that being said NegaDuck pulled out another one of his large weapons, this time the bazooka he'd left unused against the creature, and aimed it towards the locked office door. Firing at the knob of the door the weapon blew the entire left half of the door away, wood splintering into the air so quickly NegaDuck (and the others) had no time to cover their eyes. Pieces of wood landed everywhere, several dangerously close to hitting NegaDuck in the face, but that was no matter for the villain. His life was at stake, and that was reason enough to do something dangerous. Rushing towards what remained at the door NegaDuck began to quickly squeeze through the opened portion. Half way through NegaDuck felt something tugging at his leg, glancing behind him he realized the creature's oozing arm was latched onto his leg. Kicking wildly NegaDuck struggled to keep his ground and not be pulled back inside. The creature was unbelievably strong.

Pulled almost completely back inside NegaDuck's fingers grasped desperately to the splintered wooden frame of the door. His fingertips were covered in blood, burning at both the tension of trying to keep his hold and the pain of wood shrapnel entering his palms. Suddenly, NegaDuck's hand was grabbed from the outside, to his utter amazement he heard his dopplegänger's voice ringing in his ears, "Hold on, NegaDuck! What on earth is going on in there?"

His eyes grew wide, he felt the need to confirm himself, "D-darkwing?"

"In the feathers, Negs! Now, tell me what's happening! Is something pulling-g-g..." Darkwing's good arm was not enough he realized. NegaDuck was still being pulled inside by the invisible force, so in what seemed an irrational Darkwing let his twin go for a moment. Ripping at his make-shift cast Darkwing tore the vines that Bushroot placed on his arm, handing them to NegaDuck, "Wrap this end around your hand, I'm going to try to pull you out..."

NegaDuck did as his other half told him, unsure of how it would help. Darkwing gave NegaDuck his injured arm to hold onto, gritting his teeth as he endured the pain, at the same time he struggled to remove his GasGun from his pocket. Quickly he began to set up the gun acting as if the vines were exactly like his grappling hook, "I'll pull you out now!" Snapping a button on the back end of the gun the motor began to turn just as if would if the hook were being retracted. Darkwing hoped that this would be enough to pull NegaDuck from the invisible monster's grasp.

Being pulled through the door, so quickly the monster had no idea what was going on, NegaDuck landed on his twin with a heavy thud. Darkwing grimaced, "I never knew I weighed so much... Do you mind, Negs?"

NegaDuck looked back at the hole in the door way, he could clearly see the monster inside the room still. It was not phased much by Darkwing's save, in fact acted aggravated by the loss of its _prey_. "What on earth is that thing, the Grim Reaper or something?"

_If that was Death_, NegaDuck thought, _I'd much prefer the man with the black robes and sythe over this hideous thing!_

NegaDuck scrambled to get off of his twin. Brushing off his clothing as he noted, "We'd better get out of here, Dipwing. I think you just made it mad."

"Well, only doing what I do best." Was the hero's sarcastic reply.

* * *

Bushroot struggled to keep a tight hold on the shoulders of the motorcycle driver, "Don't you think you're over doing this a bit. The speed limit is..."

They were in a school zone now. Bushroot prayed that class was in session and no child would be crossing the street as they sped by.

Hal laughed, "Sorry, I'm a speed demon sometimes. What's the status so far, shouldn't Darkwing be within our eye sight?"

Bushroot nodded, "That's what it says: aren't we near the bakery?"

"Yep. Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice."

Bushroot glanced at the device again. According to the radar Darkwing was standing outside of the bakery. Hal slowed the motorcycle down as they neared Darkwing's location, the bakery. No sign of Darkwing in front of the bakery, Bushroot grew increasingly nervous, "He should be right here... unless..."

Then it hit Bushroot. The device was giving him readings from the Negaverse instead of the universe he was in. Darkwing _was_ there, but only in the other world, which meant that Darkwing had already traveled into Bushroot's universe.

"So much for warning him beforehand," Muttered the plant duck in disappointment before he turned to Hal, "I've got it from here... I know where Darkwing is."

Hal nodded, looking slightly disappointed that the adventure had been so short. "So... what are you going to do now?"

"Stop Darkwing from making a mistake that costs us in the future." Bushroot simply replied, trying to be as vague as possible about the details. He was still unsure that Hal wouldn't be effected badly in the future because of his help.

Bushroot handed the fox back his radar, saying, "I'll just wait for him inside the bakery. I'm sure I'll see him in there..."

The fox sighed, "Well, I suppose this is farewell, Fructose Bushroot..."

As Bushroot walked towards the bakery he wondered how the fox managed to pass S.H.U.S.H. mental test because the poor fellow didn't seem to make much sense to the mutant duck. Slowly Bushroot entered the bakery's front door, careful not to be caught by any of the customers (which seemed to be dwindling in the little shoppe). Going towards the door in the back brightly labeled employees only. Darkwing would be inside the cake in the back, that's the portal--Bushroot would be able to wait there. Bushroot would stop the portal from opening, and hopefully save everyone from being put through proverbial heck in the future.

* * *

Darkwing redone the bandage that Bushroot had created, the attempt he was making was mostly failing but he still tried. NegaDuck leaned against the wall watching the hero tediously with crossed arms. NegaDuck had the look of someone with a question playing at his bill though he never voiced it by choice. Once Darkwing finished trying to recreate the cast that Bushroot fashioned, he turned to his twin asking again, "So, what was that thing following you?"

"Death, I suppose. I am dead after all..." NegaDuck grumbled, "I am almost wanting to give myself up to that thing, in a way."

Darkwing was stunned. The duck before him couldn't be his dopplegänger NegaDuck. NegaDuck would never give in to any force, other than his own will to corrupt others and cause pain. Darkwing shook his head, "You don't mean that."

"I'm dead, Dorkwing. I don't have anything left to do but run from Death for eternity and stay like this. Neither of which seem that enjoyable. The worse that could happen is that I end up in the firery afterlife and have a fun time there." NegaDuck lowered his head, glaring at the ground, "What stinks is that I hope _this_ isn't my afterlife. What a rotten time that would be. A terrible joke that I couldn't even tell... a world like this... nothing's mine, nothing's yours... I can't even steal anything from you anymore, because it's mine in a way..."

Darkwing didn't know what to say to the villain. A tugging at his heart told the hero that NegaDuck could need a hero's condolence, but he figured NegaDuck wouldn't allow it. So Darkwing stayed silent, wondering in that moment if he wasn't becoming closer to NegaDuck than before. As depressing and hopeless as NegaDuck's statements were... they almost sounded heart wretching. Like a type of regret.

NegaDuck slapped the hero on the back of the head. Laughing, "What's that sappy look for, stupid. You're actually not falling for that load of bull, are you?"

_But you were serious. _Darkwing replied in his mind. _You were serious, and I hope this mess can be fixed.

* * *

_

Diving into the wedding cake Bushroot felt his stomach begin to swim as the world inside the cake turned into a giant swirling space. Random objects floated just beyond the duck's reach and it was impossible at first for Bushroot to navigate through the space. Soon he found out swimming was the best way to navigate the portal between the worlds. Bushroot needed to find that plug, find it and protect it from any harm. Before he could do that much however he heard NegaDuck's echoing through the area. The villain yelled a promise of destroying Darkwing's world as he appeared into the space between the worlds. Bushroot scrambled towards the villain, "NegaDuck...!"

The villain gave him a questioning glance as he approached, having to push a toliet seat from his path, "What are you doing in my worm-hole, knob! Go plant a tree, idiot. This isn't a place to play around--"

"NegaDuck, hold it right there!" Darkwing approached just as swiftly as NegaDuck had. His eyes filled with determination. Having to push the same toliet seat from his path he tried to catch onto NegaDuck's cape. NegaDuck swam away, growling at the hero in disgust. "You won't get away with torturing that world! Outta my way, Bushbreath, don't you dare try to help."

"I doubt that _knob _would be any help in here." NegaDuck sneered as he wildly searched for something in the random objects to use. He came across a whip, quickly he snatched it up. "He's barely help when he's surrounded by trees he could utilize."

Bushroot got between them, facing Darkwing. "Darkwing! Don't fight him! You've got to get out of here without doing anything to disrupt the pathway between the worlds!"

"What are you rambling about?" Darkwing only replied, bypassing the plant duck as he began to swim towards NegaDuck. His eyes lit up as he saw the end of the whip traveling towards him. The hero backed away, letting the whip crack just beyond his feet. Yelping Darkwing scrambled for something to defend himself, finding only a trash can lid. Another crack of the whip and the lid was split in two. Darkwing braced for the next attack NegaDuck would make on him. The whip flew, wrapping around the hero's arm. The hero grinned knowing that with the end of the whip around his arm, he could easily take the weapon from his foe. Pulling the weapon out of NegaDuck's hands Darkwing drew it back ready to use it against the now helpless villain. But the whip's end wrapped around something behind him.

Bushroot gasped as the situation that was beyond his control drew to a conclusion he predicted. Darkwing's whip was wrapped around the Universal Plug. "Darkwing! Stop! Don't move!"

"Wait! Wait! Look out stupid, that's the Universal Plug. You'll suck us all into oblivion!" NegaDuck chimed in with Bushroot. For once the villain's face was riddled with fear which Darkwing could not understand. However, Darkwing suspected this to be a trap so he began to pull at the whip trying to free it.

"There's no such thing! A Universal Plug? What a lame excuse!" Darkwing struggled to get the whip free. Bushroot's vines wrapped around the hero's arm, "Bushroot? What are doing?"

"Don't touch it! Let the whip go! You'll kill him... you'll kill him and you'll regret it because of all the things that happen..." Bushroot no longer cared about how telling them would effect the future. If he stopped them, they would _have _a future.

"I... How do you...?" Darkwing let the whip go finally. Looking at Bushroot; bewildered. "Are you serious, Bushroot? What's going on?"

"I'm... here to stop you. You sent me here to stop this from happening..." Bushroot bit the end of his bill, "If you want a future... both of you... leave this portal and don't use it again."

NegaDuck and Darkwing wore matching expressions. The two glanced to each other, then to Bushroot, and then back. Darkwing wordlessly swam towards Bushroot, "If I sent you... then something must have been wrong. Very wrong."

"I still think you've just hit your head against something, but..." NegaDuck grumbled, looking around at the space between the worlds. "That moron _was_ about to pull the plug, so it _is_ possible. But what's so important about saving me? I would have bet ol' Dipwing there would've done a jig at my demise."

Bushroot shook his head. "If you two have to fight, do it somewhere else, okay? No one wants to see either of you get seriously hurt... it wouldn't be right without you. Both of you. Trust me, something would be missing from the world."

NegaDuck pulled at his fedora, seeming to think about the situation as he stared at Bushroot, "Meet me at the Audubon Bay Docks around five tomorrow. I don't like being delayed but this whining moron gives me no choice."

"Fine! Just be sure to not back out..."

"Ha! That leaves you twelve hours to write your will, Dipwing!"

Bushroot sighed heavily watching the two go their separate ways, one towards the Negaverse and the other towards the other universe. _Those two are always the same. It's a shame they can't stop fighting... they might find something in common... like the fact that they want to protect their own universes... with their own methods, but still... they couldn't stand having to share one Saint Canard or one Gosalyn Mallard.

* * *

Author's Final notes: Finally I got the computer to work again. But unfortunately, my brain still isn't working as well. I am not too satisfied with the outcome, as a matter of fact, I have two other endings in waiting on my computer, which will most likely end up in O.R.Extras._

But in any case I wanted to thank each and everyone of my reviewers and those that added me to favorites. This is the first lengthy story I've done in two years. I am so glad to have done it too. :) Thanks 'gain all. Much love to the Mighty Mallard! See you next story! (P.S. There is a afterwards for this story too, btw.)


	20. Afterwards

**(darkwing belongs to disney)**

* * *

Oblivion's Return

Afterwards

* * *

Launchpad found his friend at the top of the Saint Canard tower, glancing out the windows to the city just in the distance. Darkwing's face was mellow and peaceful as he let the breeze hit against his face. The hero's eyes closed as the breeze picked up causing his fedora to sway in the wind. 

"Isn't it peaceful, LP?" Darkwing asked, even without having to look at his partner. He could sense Launchpad's approach. "For some reason it seems like everything in this city has suddenly turned back to normal."

"But... it wasn't ever any different. Right?" Launchpad scratched his head. "You've always protected it and it's been just this peaceful in Saint Canard, always."

"I know... but somehow... it doesn't feel like that. Somehow it feels like we haven't had a single peaceful day in a long time." Darkwing sighed turning to Launchpad. "It feels like everything was different and now its just back to the way it was. Strange, isn't it?"

"Kind of." Launchpad agreed half-heartedly, "Gos wanted me to remind you that she was playing baseball at the park this afternoon and not to forget to fix them snacks when they come in, or they'll go through the kitchen again."

Darkwing smiled, "Sometimes I wonder who the parent is in this situation. That girl... well, I guess I'd better be going to do that. A hero's work is never done, is it?"

Launchpad agreed as he watched Darkwing leave the window. Taking the hero's place Launchpad glanced over the city and he couldn't help but feel that the hero's strange words were right. It _did _feel different today, but Launchpad couldn't place the feeling. However difficult the emotion was to label, he knew he liked it and hoped it would stay around for a long time.

* * *

NegaDuck hadn't pulled a decent heist in the Negaverse in what felt like ages. With the Muddlefoots at his side, as well as his partner Launchpad McQuack, there was no way the Friendly Four could catch up to them after knocking off all of the banks that they had. 

Still it bothered NegaDuck that he had kept his promise to the strange Bushroot in the portal. He hadn't returned to the portal, but instead used another one--a less convenient one at the entirely different end of town. Nothing could keep NegaDuck from visiting his nemesis in the other Saint Canard, not even the threat of destruction. But what bothered him was that he'd made the promise in the first place... like he knew to believe that _bush-brained idiot_ about the future.

It couldn't be helped. NegaDuck was set-back but not beaten by any means. Saint Canard would be his; both of them.

Yet even while he worked to undo everything that the Friendly Four had fixed... he never once noticed that S.H.U.S.H. was making their own moves in the shadows of Saint Canard. Making deals with all of those that feared NegaDuck's power in Saint Canard and trying to gather desperately any weapon that could help them as they prepared for something much like a civil war in Saint Canard.

* * *

Bushroot stared at the stars through the glass in his greenhouse. Smiling to Spike as he resumed the task at hand. He was planting tomato plants in the center of his greenhouse where he knew they would get plenty of light to grow. Taking each sapling from the cardboard container they'd been placed in at the local plant store, he placed them into the moist dirt. Whispering to each of them to grow up strong and healthy... and without a care in the world because he would ensure them with a future. 

Yet he remained unaware that he'd already secured them a future as well as everyone else in Saint Canard.


End file.
